GARO Rosario of Hope
by Kamen Rider ZER0
Summary: Mado Horrors are invading Yokai academy, only the Golden Knight can stop them and bring peace to the world. But the Golden knight has lost his shine, will his journey into the world of monsters allow him to regain his lost shine.
1. Ryuga流

The scene was black before a gothic skull like ring appeared in the darkness.

"_As long as wikidness exist in human hearts, Demon beasts Horrors will attack humanity._" he said in a strange voice. "_But horrors are strange creatures they exist to kill not just humans but all forms of life in our dark and strange world. Horrors also attack non humans like monsters, commonly called Youkai Long ago humans and monsters such as werewolves, vampires and many more lived together. But when humans learned to defend themselves Monsters ran to avoid a war between the three sides._" he explained. "_But we were able to make peace to fight off our common enemy the truly evil Horrors who see all life as a meal or a hosts. Now the curtain will rise on the tail of a new Makai knight as he goes through a journey to protect this fragile peace and destroy Horrors_." he finished as he started to float away. "_And maybe even find a little romance on the side._"

[Insert Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono Op]

* * *

A bus drove up to a stop where someone was waiting.

Siting there was a handsome young man, he had bright reddish brown hair that was slicked back, and he had an even tan. He wore a red shirt with what looked like leather armor vest over his torso and furred shoulders, he had a chain necklace with a fang dangling from it. Over that he wore a black duster with a gothic look and silver interior, he wore a pair of black pants and boots, with a pair of fingerless black gloves with flame patterns on the back. He was whistling a merry tune as the bus pulled up in front of him.

The doors then swung open revealing a man dressed in a blue uniform with a cap that cast shadows over his glowing eyes.

"You getting on kid?" he asked as the boy smirked as he got onto the bus with a duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Sorry I've been walking a long time now, I just wanted to sit a little longer."

"Well sit here and we'll get going Dogai Ryuga." he smirked.

"thank you," he said the driver pulled out a cigar. "Here let me." Ryuga said as he pulled out an ornate lighter and raised it to his cigar before flicking it open and lighting a vibrant green fire. Ryuga held it close to the drivers face illuminating it. Ryugan then lowered it and smiled.

"Thanks." the driver smirked along with Ryuga as his cigar was burning with green heat. "Makai fire gives these things a much better taste."

"I'm glad, I was told that this be a good way to get off on a good foot with you." Ryuga said.

"By who?"

"Priest Burai."

"Burai, that names brings back memories, but you'll learn more from the guy hiring you." the driver said as Ryuga sat down in the front seat and laid back. "Let's go then, young knight." he chuckled maniacally which Ryuga soon joined in on...what for; just the hell of it.

Soon enough the bus made it's way through a long tunnel that seemed to go on forever in Ryuga boredom derived opinion.

After an eternity (but really only twenty minutes) of driving. the bus pulled to a stop. Ryuga jumped up as he grabbed his bag and jumped out the bus.

"Ah sweet ground." Ryuga sighed in mock relief, "Thanks again Bus Driver man."

"Oi Kozo, ask a man his name before thanking him." a voice said as Ryuga lifted up his hand.

"What's up Zaruba you're talking today."

"Well I can't let someone bare the title Garo and go around acting like you now can I?" Zaruba mocked, "By the way the bus driver left without telling us where the location of our contractor is."

"Hai." Ryuga said as he grabbed his duffel bag and made his way down the dirt path. Ryuga then took in the area, it was a forest of nothing but dead trees and tombstones littering the ground.

"This place looks like a C list horror movie that does a good job of scaring you." Zaruba commented, "I wonder if people are really buried under those tombstones?"

"Same here." Ryuga said as he ran his finger over several tomb stones. Bats then flew around him as he walked on. One then perched on his shoulder, it was a light brown cartoony bat.

"You know that this is the part where the female lead comes in." the bat said.

"Eh?" Ryuga pondered.

"Oi beat its batsy, I'm the spokesperson for this story." Zaruba said as he made Ryuga's hand swat the bat away.

"Oi Zaruba what was that about?" Ryuga asked.

"Nothing I just don't like bats is all." he complained.

"Whatever you say." Ryuga smirked as they walked on. Ryuga then stopped as he heard a noise coming his way.

"Look out!" a girl cried, Ryuga then turned on his feet as the bike almost crashed into him, but Ryuga jumped in a split second and grabbed the girl on the bike. Ryuga flipped forward and landed on his feet with the girl in his arms.

Ryuga looked back as the bike crashed into a tree knocking it over. The girl then opened her eyes and looked up at Ryuga, who she had to admit was a handsome guy, and as she could feel very fit. Said girl was of average height, she was very beautiful she had bright pink hair and green eyes that added to her compliment her natural looks. She wore a school uniform that consisted of a green jacket over a white blouse and a pleated skirt. She also had a leather choker with a silver cross with a red gem in the center hanging from it.

"Are you okay?" Ryuga asked as he set her down gently.

"Fine…" she said as she looked up at Ryuga since he was at least a head taller. "Are you going to Youkai academy too?" she asked.

"Academy?" Zaruba asked making the girl look around for the voice."

"Who said that?"

"Oops, busted." Zaruba sighed as Ryuga lifted him up.

"Heh, for once you where the who goofed Zaruba." Ryuga laughed.

"Hahaha, one mistake and I won't hear the end of it."

"Is that a talking ring?"! the girl said in shock.

"Oi Ojou-chan, I'm not just a ring, I'm the one and only Zaruba." Zaruba scoffed.

"I apologies for him he can get a bit chatty." Ryuga said as he stuck his hand in his dusters pocket. "Yoroshiku, my name is Dogai Ryuga." Ryuga bowed to the girl.

"I'm Akashiya Moka." the girl bowed back. "So are you going to Youkai academy."

"Yes so it appears, I was sent here by my caretaker but I didn't know the name of the place." Ryuga explained. "So you're going there, well how about we walk together."

"Sure." Moka smiled, she then got a look at Ryuga's close. "Dogai-san…"

"Ryuga." he cut her off. "You can call me Ryuga." he smiled.

"Hai, Ryuga-san where is your uniform?" she asked.

"As I said I was sent here all of a sudden so I never got one." he explained. "Besides I'm not use to staying in one place too long so this is what I wear for my travels."

"thats pretty cool." she said as they kept walking. As they walked Ryuga moved a few branches out of the way for her, but one of them snapped back suddenly and cut Ryuga's cheek.

"Ryuga-san." Moka gasped as she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the blood away.

"Eh...oh I didn't even notice this." he chuckled as she dabbed away. But as she did the smell of the blood began to overwhelm her, she then leaned in closer. "Moka-san are you alright?" he asked as he saw her eyes.

"I'm sorry but this smell...I can't hold back." she said as she leaned in closer. Ryuga's mind instantly took this action as the scene where a couple kisses. "You see...I'm a vampire." she said as she opened her mouth to reveal a small pair of fangs.

She then bit Ryuga's neck much to his shock. Ryuga could feel the blood being sucked from his body, yet the pain wasn't as bad. Ryuga then grabbed her shoulders and gently moved her away from his neck.

"Oi now no necking." he joked.

"I'm so sorry the smell of your blood just made me react, you see I'm a vampire so…."

"your body reacted to it's favorite meal." Ryuga said as he patted her head ever so lightly. "Relax I'm not mad I could feel you didn't mean to harm me."

"so you don't hate vampires?"

"Well I don't know about that but...I definitely don't hate you." he smiled.

Moka smiled greatly at that, "Then we can be friends?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure, I've always wanted to be friends with a cute monster girl." he joked with a snicker. Moka would have blushed because of that but she was too excited to react, she just went and hugged Ryuga with all her might. Which the young man had to admit was pretty strong for a small girl.

* * *

Ryuga soon parted ways with Moka at the school opening ceremony.

Ryuga followed his senses and found his way to the headmasters office.

Ryuga raised his hand to knock…

"Come in Makai Knight." a voice said as the door swung open.

"Oh very cute." Zaruba said, "what now we meet this mysterious figure clad in black?"

"Sorry black doesn't suit me." a man in white priest like cloths, he had a hood that covered his head and cast a shadow over all but his glowing eyes. "Welcome Makai Kishi Dogai Ryuga, Ougon Kishi Garo."

"Oh..so you're this mysterious old friend of Priest Burai." Ryuga said as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of his desk before slamming his foot on the table. "What can I do for you?"

"It's quite simple, I require the services of any Makai Knight." he explained as he looked at Ryuga whose face was more serious. "This school is plagued by Horrors,"

"Demo, your guys aren't human," Ryuga pointed out. "Can't you guys handle it?"

"Horrors can not be taken care of so easily." he said aloud. "So I require a knight to seal them for me."

"Honestly how is that not clear here." Zaruba scoffed. "But the kid has a point, humans and Youkai have not worked together for millennia, in fact the Makai orders has even prepared for if our kind gets into conflict."

"Yes, and I already know if we were to face the Makai orders then many lives would be lost on both sides." the priest said, "So thats why Ryuga will serve a second purpose."

"What's that?"

"Oh that one's secret since you can't achieve it by force. It takes time, so just be yourself protect these students as if they were humans, no as if they were friends. Because even if they are monsters they are good kids at heart."

"Daijobu, I'll protect all of them with my life or die tryin." he smirked.

"Oh the best method to do so would have to be attending class as a student…" he started only for Ryuga to close the door behind him. "Perhaps I should have asked for Zero instead." he sighed.

Ryuga walked down the halls as several students looked at him in confusion. He then stopped as he put his ear to the wall. to some this seemed strange, but Ryuga was doing something natural to him. He heard the voice of the school, the voices of all who had passed this way, all who are here.

Ryuga then lifted his head as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Ryuga what's wrong?" Zaruba asked.

"I can hear voices of regret and fear. This school is sad someone has done awful things here." he explained to Zaruba.

"Then young knight what will you do?" Zaruba asked.

Ryuga then wiped the tear away as he started back down the hall. "I'll wipe this places tears away, I'll cut away it's fear and sorrow."

"Hehe, I like that answer, you might be a young punk, but your determination is what I like about you." Zaruba smirked.

Ryuga then let his special sense lead him till he found his way to a classroom. "I don't know for sure but something is leading me here." he said as he opened the door.

* * *

Rewind a few minutes before Ryuga came to a door.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Moka said as she came in closing the door behind her.

"Ah it's alright." the teacher said, she was a woman with hair styled into cat ears, to add to that she also had a cat tail swinging behind her. "Miss Akashiya correct, your where one of the two people on the list not here."

"Oh sorry I got lost after the opening ceremony." Moka bowed all the while the men were staring at her with hearts in their eyes.

"That hair and eyes…" one boy stated in his love struck stupor.

"Kami she's hot!"

"Thats way too pretty to be just a disguise."

"She's perfect!" several boys said in unison.

The girls just sighed in annoyance at that, but before anything could continue, the door swung open and none other than our beloved Makai Knight walked in.

Ryuga walked in and everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," Ryuga smiled as this time it was the girls turn to swoon. "I think I'm lost."

"Who is he!" one girl said.

"wow, that guy's so hot he makes these chumps look even worse." that one hurt a few prides.

"This must be his natural form, no Youkai guys disguise looks that good!" and so did that one.

"Oh kami let him be single." several girls prayed.

"Sorry…" Ryuga started to explain to the teacher but he was then tackled by an excited Moka.

"Ryuga!" she cried in joy as she hugged her head to his chest. she had to admit the leather vest/armor felt strange she didn't really care.

"Oh Moka what a surprise, I didn't think we'd meet so soon." Ryuga said as he hugged her back and patted her head. Neither of the friends noticed the jealous glares people sent them, Moka was being glared at by the women while Ryuga got the same glares only from the men.

"I'm sorry but did she say your name was Ryuga?" the teacher asked.

"Yes that's me." Ryuga said as Moka let him go.

"Well you're the last student on my list." she said as she displayed the list of students to them. It also revealed her name was Ms. Nekonome.

"What do you know." Ryuga said.

"I bet that white dressed guy did this from the start." Zaruba telepathically spoke to Ryuga.

"Well no point now we're stuck in this spot so might as well roll with it." Ryuga responded getting a grunt of approval from his Madogu.

"Well the two of you can sit in those empty spots at the end row over there." Ms Nekonome said pointing to two seats in the middle of the last row near the window.

"Hai." Moka smiled as Ryuga nodded and followed her. Ryuga sat sideways his back against the window as he leaned with his left hand on the desk.

"hey what's with that guys cloths?" one guy asked.

"Yeah how come he doesn't have to wear this itchy uniform?" another complained.

"why does that look remind me of something?" another student pondered.

Ms. Nekonome then went on with her lesson that both Ryuga and Zaruba tuned out by playing mental twenty questions. But something got Ryuga's attention.

"Oi sensei, why don't we just eat all the humans?" a punk like student asked.

"Well…" Ms. Nekonome started.

"Isn't the point of this school to co-inhabit with humans?" Ryuga said getting everyone's attention.

"whats your point?" the punk taunted.

"Just that it seems like you don't want to be here at all, so why not leave if you're going to hold everyone back." Ryuga said simply.

"Teme...who do you think your talking too…" he growled.

"I don't know, hi my names Dogai Ryuga, what's yours?" he smiled making everyone laugh at how stupid he made the punk look.

"Saizo please sit down." Ms. Nekonome said. Saizo grumbled as he sat back down several students still snickering at him.

* * *

After class Ryuga was being dragged around the halls by Moka.

"Wow slow down would you." Ryuga chuckled as they went on.

"Come on lets go check out the west wing." she said with excitement.

"Moka-chan I'm tired already." Ryuga said as he sat down. "You have dragged me into every classroom probably twice, and not in order too, first the north wing, then the gym, then the dorms then the cafeteria now the west wing."

"I'm sorry but I really want to explore the school with you is all." she blushed a little as she sat next to him.

"alright we can go but let's get something to drink first you didn't even let me get anything at the cafeteria." Ryuga offered as he got up and offer her his hand. "Come on." he said as he helped her up.

The two then went outside the the vending machines.

"yosh…" Ryuga said as he got a root beer. "what are you getting Moka?" he asked.

"Tomato juice." she said as she took a drink.

"Tomato juice...you like that stuff?" he teased.

"Well it's not as good as blood but it's a good substitute." she explained.

"Just because it's red?" he laughed making her pout in anger. "Relax I'm just playing with you."

"You're a meanie." she pouted.

"Hehe sorry." he laughed as they both started to laugh a bit.

Unknown to them Saizo was watching from a distance.

"Ryuga…" Zaruba said out loud, "That punk from class is watching us from behind that pillar."

The two then looked back and saw Saizo who came out.

"Oh Saizo what's up." Ryuga waved.

Saizo just ignored Ryuga and walked up to Moka.

"Hey Moka why don't you lose this loser and hang out with a real man." he offered as he got close to her.

Moka got away and wrapped her arms around Ryuga's. "sorry I'm hanging out with Ryuga."

"Oh come on, this loser can't protect you. Watch." he said as he swung his arm to hit Ryuga but, Ryuga's hand sung up and blocked it. "what!"

"sorry, force of habit." Ryuga said as he blocked another swing then another as the all increased in speed and power. Ryuga then pulled his hand back but he then shot it forward and delivered a palm thrust to his chest sending him flying back.

Saizo smashed into the wall making it crack before he slid down it.

"Oops I used to much force in that one huh." he said looking at his hand as Moka dragged him away. Saizo looked up as they escaped, his tongue then extended out and crushed a can Moka was drinking from.

Moka dragged Ryuga to the roof where she caught her breath.

"Ryuga are you alright?" Moka asked.

"Hm.. I'm fine, his swing weren't very hard at all, I've taken a lot heavier ones in my fights." he said as he flexed his fingers.

"How often do you get into fights?" she asked.

"Well I've had to train for a long time, so fighting is normal for me." Ryuga said as he leaned on the railing. "I need to be strong to keep an important promise to someone special."

"Someone special?" Moka asked.

"Yeah, I made this person a promise when I was a kid."

"Ne Ryuga, what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked.

"Oi Moka-chan Ryuga can't tell you that." Zaruba said, "Don't you remember the rules say thats a big no no."

"I know but I just wondered since Ryuga said he's trained so much and because of you Zaruba." she explained. "Plus you both already know what I am."

"Yeah but you didn't know the rules then, and you did kind of reveal it with the whole blood sucking."

"I know, it's just your my first friend so I wanted to know more about you." she said.

"Don't worry, one day you'll learn about my secret." Ryuga said with a more serious tone confusing Moka. "Besides, you don't look like a vampire at all." Ryuga said.

"He has a point, in my eyes you look more like an angel Moka-chan." Zaruba complemented.

"Oh that's so sweet, Zaruba-san, but you see the real reason is because of this." she said as she pulled back her shirt a little revealing a bit of her cleavage and also the choker around her neck that had a silver cross with a red gem in the center.

"See this rosario it seals me true vampire self back." she explained. "If it were to be taken off then my true scary self would be free."

"Wow, thats a scary thought." Zaruba chuckled.

"That's an interesting seal." Ryuga said. "Honestly I wouldn't mind meeting this other you."

"Really?" Moka asked in shock.

"Of course your my friend, and you'll always be my friend no matter how you change." he smiled.

"thank you Ryuga-san, you really are the first real friend I've ever had."

"what do you mean?" Ryuga asked.

"Well when I was younger I had a hard time making friends, so I've always been alone. I went to school in the human world up until junior high. Everyone called me weird for believing in monsters, and they all treated me like a freak. I felt like I'd be better of not existing...it was always so painful. But then I met you Ryuga and now I don't feel alone anymore. "

"I'm sorry for what happened to you Moka." Ryuga said as he had a sad look. "But not all people are that bad."

"I don't believe it, I hate humans." she said as Ryuga looked at her.

"Moka...I understand that you have your problems with people, but you can't let that stop you from seeing the good in people." Ryuga said. "Just as any human can be truly awful, and a Youkai can be truly good the opposite is also true."

"Ryuga, I think it's time we left, we do have some things to take care of." Zaruba said as Ryuga nodded and walked away.

"Wait Ryuga." Moka said as Ryuga walked off.

"Sorry, I just need to go do something important, I'll catch up with you later." he said as he left.

* * *

Saizo was walking back to the dorm in misery after Ryuga beat him back at school. Everyone mocked him for how easily he was beat.

_**"Do you wish revenge?"**_ a voice asked in a language he didn't understand.

"Oi who's there?" he asked.

**_"Revenge, anger, these are what I feel from you. Do you wish power greater than anything you've ever felt?"_ **the voice asked this time understandable to Saizo.

"So what if I do?" he asked as a figure snuck up behind him.

_**"Then I'll give it you in exchange for your soul!"**_ the voice said as Saizo turned around as the figure grabbed his face and tossed him to the ground. It then jumped on him and roared releasing some darkness that flowed into Saizo.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in terror and pain.

* * *

Ryuga stood in the woods as Zaruba noticed something. "Ryuga, I sense it a horror and a strong one too."

"where?" he asked.

"Deeper in the woods on the other side of the school." he said as Ryuga took off to the horrors direction.

As he ran Moka walked along the path only for Ryuga to run past her. "Ryuga?" ehs said as he ran, she then ran after him herself.

"Ryuga!" Moka called getting his attention making him skid to a stop.

"Moka?" he asked.

"Ryuga where are you going?" she asked as she stopped.

"I have something to do." he said as he got ready to go again, Moka then noticed that the direction he was going was that of the bus stop.

"Wait why are you going that way?"

"Moka I can't explain it." he said as he started moving again. Moka then grabbed his hand stopping him.

"Wait tell me what's wrong." the demanded.

"Oi Moka we don't have time someone could be in danger." Zaruba said.

"Danger?" Moka asked.

"Moka, I don't have time to explain," Ryuga said.

"But your my friend you can tell me."

"But he can't be your friend." Zaruba said getting their attention. "Ryuga's human!"

'What?"

"Zaruba?" Ryuga asked.

"I'm sorry but this needed to be known." he said. _"Ryuga I'm sorry but you know we have to take care of the horror, and you know the price of being a knight."_

"Ryuga, is this true?" Moka asked.

"Yes Moka, I'm a human, I'm sorry but if you hate me then so be it but I need to take care of something important." Ryuga said as he ran.

* * *

Ryuga came to a stop in the middle of the woods where Zaruba felt the presence of the horror.

"I don't understand it should be around here." he said as Ryuga held his arm out so Zaruba could get a broader range.

Ryuga then listened carefully to the wind before he ducked as a boulder came crashing at him.

Saizo then walked out as Ryuga looked up at him.

"Ryuga thats the horror." Zaruba said as Ryuga looked up at Saizo.

"Saizo so now you're a horror." Ryuga said as he reached into his duster and pulled out a white sword. "Well this is where it ends for you."

"Heh, you think you can stop me?" he taunted as Ryuga drew his sword as Saizo jumped at him. Ryuga then dodged him and slashed him across the abdomen. Saizo's jaw then split open as he screamed in pain.

The two then punched at each other at the same time knocking each other back. Ryuga got back up first as he got into a ready pose with his sword drawn across his left wrist and pointed at Saizo.

"I'll enjoy killing you!" he roared as he charged at Ryuga again, only for him to duck under his fist before slashing him across the back.

"Not with those slow moves you won't." Ryuga smirked as he kicked Saizo across the face before slashing him across the chest knocking him back. Saizo punched Ryuga knocking him back but Ryuga flipped back up before he charged and jumped into the air and kicked Saizo across the face sending him tumbling back. Ryuga then slashed him across the chest twice before delivering a reverse roundhouse to his face sending him spinning to the ground.

"Ryuga, we can't afford to wait for him to change into his horror form, which I fear will be even worse with his youkai nature." Zaruba said. Ryuga blocked a punch before they both punched the other across the face sending them both tumbling back with a shockwave from the impacts.

"Right!" Ryuga said as he charged and stabbed at Saizo and pushing him back into a tree causing his jaw to split as he screamed in pain again.

* * *

Moka jogged in the direction Ryuga ran in. "Ryuga...now I understand, why you said what you did, you wanted to convince me that humans weren't bad." she said as she kept running, "Even though you're human, you truly accepted me."

As Moka figured all this, she came upon the scene of Ryuga being tossed into a tree.

"Ryuga." Moka cried as she came up to him.

"Moka…" Ryuga grumbled as he got up still holding his sword.

"Ah Moka so glad you could be here, I can't wait to have fun with you after I take care of this loser." Saizo said as he had several blood soaked cuts across his shirt.

"Saizo-san?" she said as she noticed the wounds and the sword in Ryuga's hand. "Ryuga-san did you?"

"Oh blah blah, just move over so I can kill him." Saizo complained as his body changed to a large stone bodied monster. It's body was bulky with large shoulders and a rounded head and sunken hollow eyes.

"Golem Horror Rornoc, a horror known for it's rock skin and incredible strength. It takes joy in taking over men who have been humiliated and wronged. Then making them eat those they seek revenge on." Zaruba introduced.

"Come on Makai Knight, is this the best you can do?" Rornoc asked as he grabbed his shoulders and broke them off before they regrew. He then tossed the chunks of stone at Ryuga and Moka.

Ryuga then grabbed Moka and jumped away.

"Ryuga, his skin is to hard for your normal sword," Zaruba said as Ryuga landed on the ground. Ryuga than cut down several rocks that came at them.

"Makai Knight?" Moka asked as Ryuga cut down the last rock.

"Watch closely Moka-chan for this battle will be won in under 99.9 seconds." Zaruba said as Ryuga lifted his sword into the sky. He then swung it around in a circle as he drew a ring of light in the air above his head. He then swung his sword down as the space inside the ring broke.

Armor then fell around Ryuga. Ryuga was now garbed in mystical armor that was mostly black, with a gothic feel with pointed feet, and ridged thigh armor, his wrists had a streak of gold leading to his outward pointing shoulder armor with gold streaks that lead to his gold chest plate with a green gem in the center of his solar plexus, his helmet had a snarling wolf theme with his lower jaw being black, connected by a set of sharp teeth to the the top of his helmet being gold with gleaming green eyes and another green gem in his forehead and two large black and gold ears with several curved spikes that resembled tufts of fur. Ryuga's sword also turned into a gold handled broadsword with a gold wolf head at the base and a gold vein up the side it also had a red triangle in the guard.

Rornoc took a step back as 'Ryuga' stood there.

"Ore wa Ougon Kishi Garo." Garo said s he jumped and slashed Rornoc across the chest leaving a deep gash across his stone body making him stumble back. Rornoc recovered and swung at Garo only for the knight to jumped over him. As Garo came back down he swung his sword and slashed Rornoc down from his shoulder to his hip leaving a glowing slash. Garo then raised his sword and slashed him down his other shoulder leaving a glowing X across his body.

Rornoc stumbled back as Garo swung his sword to the side flinging the horror blood off to the side. Rornoc then exploded as his soul was sealed within Garo's sword.

"Good job your time was a personal best." Zaruba said as he was now located on the back of Garo's hand. Garo then turned to Moka.

"Ryuga." she said in awe at Garo's armor.

"Moka. This is why I was sent here, I was ordered to defend this school from evil demons known as Horrors who see both humans and Youkai as food." Garo said as he sheathed his sword. His armor then flew off as his sword disappeared into his duster. "But I'm still human, so I understand if your don't want to be my friend anymore, because of the way other humans treated you."

"Ryuga...I don't care that your human." she said getting his attention. "Your the first person, human or youkai to accept me. You'll always be my first real friend." she smiled as Ryuga smiled.

"Ah it's so sweet…" Zaruba sobbed. "Why don't you two just kiss and move on."

"Not funny Zaruba." Ryuga taunted as he flicked the skull faced rings forehead.

"yeah...not funny." Moka said blushing.

The two friends then walked away, not knowing that they were being watched.

"Ah not even a full 24 hours and he's already helping bring our different kind's together." the priest said as he watched them through a crystal ball. "Priest Burai was right he's just the knight I needed for this task."

To be continued:

* * *

"What does it mean to be accepted." Ryuga narrated as he was running through the school in a hurry, "Everyone wants to be accepted for who they are and to find their destined one to help ease their pain and be happy." he continued as he blocked a slash from a girl with blue hair using the sheathed Garoken. "Next time: Desire."


	2. Desire虜

Disclaimer: obviously I own neither GARO or Rosario + Vampire

**[Insert Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono Op]**

* * *

**Ch2 Desire.**

It was early in the morning as several students had just started to come in for class early, none of them knowing they were being watched.

Sitting on top of the school someone was watching their shadow cast over a window. "This years batch of students are interesting." a female voice said as someone dropped a folder with the name Ryuga written on the tab.

the owner of the voice was a woman with tied back green hair dressed in business wear. she then went through another folder. Before she finally stopped at one. "Kurumu Kurono, that name seems familiar." she said as she read. "Oh this plan will just be perfect." she smirked as her shadow grew a pair of horns.

* * *

Ryuga woke up in his dorm room which compared to that of other students was rather scarce in the area of belongings. He had his bed his duffle bag acting as a pillow and his Garoken laying across his stomach.

"mm...I hate waking up so early." he groaned as he got up in just his red shirt and leather pants. He got up and looked in the kitchen and pulled out a box of cereal and bowl. he then checked the fridge and pulled out a gallon of milk. "Ah breakfast, sugar coated cereal perfect." he said as he poured out a pile of flakes.

But after a few flakes Zaruba came out instead.

"Oh thank god you finally found me, you left me in there while you ate from the cereal last night." he complained as he floated out of the bowl to his little perch on the bedside desk.

"Sorry, I was so sleepy last night." Ryuga yawned.

"Whatever this better not happen again." he complained.

"Right," Ryuga said as he munched away.

"Good now get ready and be sure to change into your uniform." Zaruba said.

"Ugh I hate uniforms so I burned it with my lighter." Ryuga said as he put on his leather vest then his duster.

"Why am I not surprised." Zaruba snickered as Ryuga put him on his middle finger and hid his Garoken in his duster. He then made his way to leave.

Ryuga made his way outside where he stretched his arms as he walked to school.

As he did he heard several people gossiping.

"Hey did you hear there's this girl who's seducing a ton of dudes."

"Yeah I also heard she kills them afterwards."

Ryuga pondered this for a moment. But he ignored it as well as the rumors other spread about him, one that he was some kind of black werewolf, or some black knight that protected people. How they started even he didn't know he was sure the only one who saw him summon his armor was Moka.

"Ryuga!" Moka called as she caught up to him.

"Morning Moka." Ryuga said as she started walking with him. "Did you wait for me to come out?"

"No." she sid excitedly. "I just came out of my dorm and saw you is all."

"Hm...so you say Moka-chan," Zaruba teased.

"Shush Zaruba." she said, "Ne Ryuga how come you're not wearing your uniform?"

"for me this is my uniform." Ryuga said as he opened his duster a little. "As a Makai knight we must wear these dusters so that other Makai knights or priests can tell us apart." he said.

"But what about your school uniform?"

"I worked it out with the "Headmaster" that I can wear my Makai cloths instead." he said with air quotes on Headmaster. "Besides this is more comfortable and it lets me hide my Garoken." he said as he pulled his sheathed sword out.

"Ryuga must you bring that everywhere?" she asked worried.

"Moka, Ryuga's strong and all but his sword is his one source of protection, he wouldn't be able to summon his armor without it." Zaruba explained as Ryuga put the sword away.

"But still...I'm worried someone will find you out if they see it." Moka said Ryuga then patted her head.

"It's fine no matter what I'll be safe and I'll keep everyone else safe." he smirked.

"alright I trust you Ryuga-kun." she smiled. "Um Ryuga can I…?"

"Huh oh sure." he said as he moved his collar and necklace aside and presented his neck to Moka. "Eat up."

"Thank you." she said as she leaned in and bit. "Capu-chu." she said as she drank.

"ah it gets cuter every time." Zaruba snickered.

Moka then let go and clasped her hands in joy. "your blood is so tasty Ryuga-kun." she smiled.

"Hehe well thats not your normal complement, but with a vampire friend it must be the best kind." he smiled. the two then walked on not knowing they were being watched.

* * *

Ryuga waited on a bench as Moka came back with their lunch.

"Ah I'm hungry, wonder how long till Moka get's back?" he pondered.

"Who knows, best we just wait it out." Zaruba said.

"Help!" someone called out, Ryuga then shot up.

"Zaruba?"

"No horror to tell of, but still we can't take that risk." he said as Ryuga ran towards the direction of the call for help.

Ryuga then found himself in a small clearing where he found a girl crouched down in pain.

"Oi are you alright!" Ryuga called as he ran up to her to check on her. He then noticed her, she was a beautiful girl with light ocean blue hair tied back with a purple headband, She had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes, and was dressed a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt. Kurumu also wears white leg warmers and plain black dress shoes. She also had two rather large assets.

"Boing." Zaruba mentally added at that.

"sorry…" she said as she leaned into Ryuga's arms. It did feel a little uncomfortable with his leather armor.

"Ryuga she's not possessed by a horror nor does she have an any noticeable Inga, infact she seems no different than an ordinary teenage girl." Zaruba said as the hand he was on was supporting her as Ryuga was helping her stand.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ryuga asked again.

"Yes, I just suddenly fell," she said. "Thank you Dogai Ryuga-san." she said.

"How do you know me name?"

"Baka she's in your class." zaruba couldn't help but say as they both looked at him. "Oops I did it again."

"a talking ring?"

"I have a name…" he started only for Ryuga to shove him away in his pocket.

"Sorry he'll keep talking for a lifetime." Ryuga chuckled. "Are you sure you're alright...ah?" he started as he realised he never asked her name.

"Kurono Kurumu, I hope we can be friends." she smiled.

"Of course, I'd like to be your friend." Ryuga smiled. He then hears something and looked off to the side.

"You know it's rude not to look someone in the eyes when they talk to you." Kurumu pouted.

"sorry about that." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Charm." she whispered as she sent out a pulse of magic from her eyes into Ryuga's. His eyes then dulled and lost all emotion. "Yes I got the noble Ryuga." she smirked. she then leaned into him for a hug which his body returned.

But Ryuga's hug was soft and sweet, he held her close with his arms around her shoulders and back but didn't try to reach any other place. He just kept her close, making her feel safe and warm. Ryuga's head then lowered as he kept it next to hers, his psychometry had activated as he did and he began to read her mind.

Ryuga's eyes then turned back to normal, but he didn't stop or let go of her. He then lifted his head as he looked at Kurumu.

"your alone." he said shocking her.

"What…" she started as she saw his face which looked like it was worried and sad. Her shock over his regaining his senses was gone and now replaced with worry, why was he sad.

"Huh. Oh I'm sorry I just...nevermind." he sid as he shook his head.

"Ryuga!" Moka called as she came in.

"Moka." Ryuga said as he forgot he was suppose to meet her for lunch.

"I was looking all over for you." she said as she came up to them, then she noticed Kurumu. "Ano who's this girl?" she asked.

"Eh this is Kurumu, she wasn't feeling well so I came to help her." Ryuga explain simply. "Oh right! Kurumu-san do you still need help, I can help you to the infirmary."

"No I think I'm feeling better I'll walk there myself." she said as she turned around. "By Ryuga." she said as she left. Ryuga then looked at Moka who was giving him the 'you better explain' look.

* * *

"I'm not upset." Moka huffed as she and Ryuga walked down the hall after class.

"Moka, please just tell me what's wrong, I read minds but I need to be close to do so."

"Well then you'll have to work on it." she huffed cutely.

"I'd comment on how cute that was but now's not the time." Zaruba said from Ryuga's pocket.

Unknown to the two Kurumu was watching them from the second floor.

"Akashiya Moka!" she shouted as she jumped down before them.

"Kurumu?" Ryuga said in shock.

Kurumu ignored him as she glared at Moka. "Akashiya Moka I challenge you to title of this school beauty." she said seriously.

"Nani?" she said honestly confused as Ryuga just shrugged.

Zaruba then worked his way out of the pocket and back to Ryuga's finger. "ah finally."

"Don't play dumb with me, you have the attention of every guy here, especially none other than the schools dark knight Dogai Ryuga."

"I like that title." Ryuga said with a chuckle as he stroked his chin.

"Well it's not like I want their attention, the only boy I care about is Ryuga." Moka said making several guys present all fall over in despair.

"Exactly and thats why I shall win him over and take your precious knight from you." she said as she jumped into Ryuga's arms.

"Ryuga get away from her!" Moka said in fear of what she may do next.

"Charm." she said as the same magic pulse as before went into his eyes. But Zaruba then countered this by pushing her influence out.

"Sorry Oujo-chan, but I'm not going to let you lead the poor boy astray." he said as Kurumu looked at the skull themed ring. "your a Succubus a youkai from medieval time who enjoys seducing men so you can drain their life force over time. your main danger to men is your ability to charm them into your man slaves. Well sorry but a well trained knight yet dense boy like Ryuga will never fall for it."

"It's the talking ring again." she said. "Well if I can't have you then no one will." she said as she jumped back. Ryuga then got ready as she kicked at him which he blocked. Ryuga then sweeped his leg and tripped her. He then pulled out his Sheathed Garoken and used it to pin her down.

"Kurumu, please we don't have to fight." Ryuga said as he lifted his sword away. Kurumu then got up but she kicked at him again, but Ryuga ducked back as the kick went over his head, but this gave Ryuga a good view of her panties. Ryuga held his nose as he jumped back.

"Ryuga did she hit you?" Zaruba asked as blood came from his nose.

"Yeah she hit me." he replied. He then blocked another kick before grabbing a punch. "Oi Kurumu this enough," he said as he jumped away, he then used his sheath to break a window and jump out it.

Ryuga tumbled across the ground, but Kurumu follow him as wings bust from her back, but her transformation also gave her a small pair of horns and tail, and her nails turned into sharp claws.

she then landed in front of Ryuga who held his still sheathed Garoken like a wooden sword. Kurumu swung her claws to slice Ryuga but he used his Garoken to block her swing before spinning around and getting into his ready position with his sword drawn across his left wrist. He then jumped back as she swung again, he then blocked a slash from the right with his Garoken and then grabbed her second hand as it came down for swing. Kurumu then jumped up and kicked off Ryuga's chest sending him tumbling back across the ground.

Ryuga then pushed up and backflipped to his feet as he raised his Garoken again.

"why!?" Kurumu called as she floated above Ryuga. "Why won't you draw your sword?!"

"Because I only draw my sword to destroy evil, I won't use it to harm an innocent person!" he replied.

"Innocent?" Kurumu said in confusion.

"Hai! Because I can feel Kurumu-san's sadness I wont hurt you! I'll do everything to help you as your friend!" he replied as he stuck his sword into the ground and got into a hand to hand stance.

"Ryuga…" Zaruba said as Ryuga dodged a slash from Kurumu by jumping to the side, he then grabbed her arms as she tried to cut him he then pushed her against a wall.

"you don't have to be this way. you can make friends and all this sadness will melt away." he said as she kicked him back. She then slashed him across the chest making blood spill. Ryuga just got back up as he got into a new pose as he had his left fiast out with his palm facing up and his right fist drawn across his chest. Ryuga then waited as Kurumu charge from the air, Ryuga then fell back as he kicked up hitting her in the stomach knocking her into higher into the air. Ryuga then flipped back to his feet as he drew both his fists back as Kurumu came down.

Kurumu saw Ryuga's pose and expected him to strike her as she fell, she closed her eyes expecting a hard strike to take her down, Ryuga instead caught her in his arms and saved her from falling.

Kurumu looked into his eyes to see worry. "Are you alright?" he asked. Kurumu then started to hit Ryuga as she jumped out of his arms.

"Why?!" she shouted, "Why did you save me when I was trying to kill you?!"

"Because, I knew you wouldn't." he said surprising her. "Kurumu is a nice person, the truth is she really wants to have a friend who will be there for her." he said, "I know because thats how Moka is."

"Ooh Ryuga never compare two women to one another." Zaruba said.

"What's going on here!" a woman shouted as they both looked at a woman dressed in a beige business suit with green hair tied back, her red eyes behind a pair of square rim glasses. she also had a figure that resembles a slightly more mature Kurumu.

"Mirina-sensei." Kurumu said as Ryuga put his Garoken into his duster.

"Kurono-san, and Dogai-kun why am I not surprised I'd find you trouble makers here." she said. "Both of you will follow me to my office." she said as the Kurumu changed back to normal. Moka then came out and followed Ryuga to the office from behind.

* * *

"all of you sit here." Mirina said as they sat outside her office. Kurumu was asked in first.

Kurumu sat in the chair as the teacher stared at her evilly. "Kurono-san, your mother asked me to watch over you, but you insist on getting in trouble." she sighed as she shook her head.

"I know, you and my mother where old friends." Kurumu said as she looked down.

"But this goal of all Succubus is not worth this extent. I mean it's useless anyway." she said Making Kurumu look at her. "Trust me I have yet to find anyone close to my mate of fate, and I doubt you will too." she said a she turned around in her chair as she developed a wicked smile.

"That's not true my mother always told me…" she started.

"Listen to me, it's not real, this Mate of fate thing, your mother just filled your head with stories of prince charmings coming to save you." she said as her red eyes flashed an evil shade.

"But...how can you say such things to turn your way on our belief." Kurumu said as Ryuga heard this as Moka saw him.

"Ryuga you feel it as well." Zaruba said as Ryuga nodded. "It's strange it's like this aura is at one time a horror yet not a horror it is strange."

Back with Kurumu she was angered at her Counselors words saying that the Succubus Mate of fate is just a tall tale.

"How can you call yourself one of us and have forsaken our most sacred tradition!" Kurumu shouted in anger.

"It's true, I mean look at it this way even he did exist he'd probably fall for Akashiya Moka." she said making Kurumu develop a look of dread. Mirina then got up as he horns grew only hers looked nothing like Kurumu's hers looked like they were compose of a purples shade of metal. "It's all pointless." she smirked as Kurumu looked like her whole world had collapsed around her.

the doors then swung open as Ryuga walked in. "Gomen-ne sensei, but I couldn't help but overhear you." he said as he took out his Garoken and jabbed the metal tip of his sheath into Mirina's head making her stumble back as it smoked.

"That reaction, she is a horror." Zaruba said as Ryuga drew his sword.

"Kurumu-san, don't listen to her, this woman is not alive anymore, she is a demon beast known as a horror who enjoy feeding on the souls of the living." he explained as he pointed his blade at her. "They are the only ones I draw my sword for." he explained.

Mirina looked at Ryuga in anger as Moka came in as well. "Makai Knight, why do you get in my way, I never did anything to harm you."

"A Makai Knight must protect innocents." he said as he got into his regular stance. "No matter who they are!" he said as he charged, Mirina jumped away as she grabbed the skin around her neck and peeled it away revealing a second skin underneath her clothes. The skin then turned into a short sword.

She slashed at Ryuga who blocked her before kicking her back into the halls. Ryuga then jumped out and stabbed at her but she blocked with her blade before spinning around and hitting Ryuga across the face knocking him back. Ryuga tumbled to the ground as Mirina jumped and stabbed down at Ryuga who used his sword to block her blade.

"you know if you weren't trying to kill me I'd say you're trying to seduce me sensei." Ryuga smirked as he kicked her off him. He then slashed at her only to have his slash parried before she stabbed at him, Ryuga punched the blade, Zaruba then grabbed the blade in his mouth before Ryuga slashed Mirina across the stomach sending her back, as a golden light came out sending Ryuga flying back from the shock.

Ryuga saw something, it was a house in the county. _"What is this?"_

"I guess you can't cut me." she smirked as she slashed at Ryuga who blocked her again before he kicked her away. The two then clashed bladed before Ryuga punched her across the face knocking her glasses off. she then fell back as Ryuga delivered a downward slash at her that she rolled away to avoid. Ryuga then sliced his sword across the ground to get her but she jumped over Ryuga and landed on his shoulders. She then crossed her legs to suffocate him. Ryuga then saw the window and ran backwards into it and pushed them both out of it and to the ground below. Mirinia let go as metallic wings with a purple hue sprouted from her back as Ryuga fell from three storied to the ground below.

"AH!" Ryuga cried as he hit the ground face first, his Garoken fell a few feet away from him.

"Hahahaha!" Mirina laughed, "You wouldn't be in such pain if you just let me eat that selfish little girl, what does her meaningless life compare with others?"

"Mm…" Ryuga mumbled as he tried to get up.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." she said as she got close to him.

"I said...no one is meaningless!" he said as he punched her as he jumped up. He then kicked her and sent her into the wall before he spun around the delivered a double palm strike to her torso that crushed her into the wall making a small crack. Ryuga then got into another hand to hand combat pose.

All the while Kurumu and Moka looked on in shock as Ryuga was defending Kurumu.

"Ryuga…" she said as Mirina got up and slashed at Ryuga who grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground before he tried to punch her only for her to roll away and Ryuga to hit the ground with his punch. She then got up and kicked Ryuga across the face sending him tumbling back. she then held the sword upside down and stabbed down at Ryuga, who crossed his arm to block her arm from bringing the blade down on him.

Mirina was then knocked back as she was knocked off by a quick blur. Ryuga then looked up as Kurumu was the one who knocked her off.

"Ryuga are you alright?" she asked helping him up.

"Hai…" he said as Mirina got back up.

"So you plan to help him, it won't change anything." she said as her body was covered in a dark aura before her form exploded to her horror form. She had a purple torso and waist with silver arms and legs both her feet and hands clawed, her wings grew larger and bladed as her head changed as well, her face looked like a porcelain mask with feminine facial features and blank eyes she also had two demonic horns that where a deep purple.

"Ryuga, that's not an ordinary horror." Zaruba said getting Ryuga's attention. "That's a Mado Horror!"

"Mado Horror!?" Ryuga repeated as he and Kurumu dodged an aerial attack from Mirina.

"Ryuga!" Moka said as she came in. Mirina then flew up and came down at them Ryuga then ducked back before he kicked her hitting her chin knocking her away. But Mirina fixed herself mid air and dove back at them. Ryuga then pushed Moka away as Kurumu flew up to avoid the strike but Ryua was slashed across his shoulder spilling blood across the ground.

"GAH!" he cried as Mirina landed next to him and stomped on his wound.

Moka looked on in fear as Ryuga was being held down by the Mado Horror. But she then felt power welling up inside her, it was then she noticed her Rosario was missing and in Ryuga's hands.

A large flash then went off alerting everyone of her transformation.

"Sugoi, such incredible power, I had no idea Moka was this strong." Zaruba commented.

Moka's hair then became a vibrant silver as her body seemed to fill out more. She then flipped her hair back as she opened her eyes revealing they were now red and slitted.

"Moka…" Ryuga said as he looked at her.

"Dogai Ryuga." she said as she walked up to Mirina. "your a strong warrior, and I owe you for protecting my other self." this new Moka said as she strided up to them. "So for that I shall help you." she said as she looked at Mirina.

"You think just because you're a vampire you can look down on me!" she said as she slashed at Moka who just grabbed her arm.

"Know your place old woman." she said as she raised her leg and kicked her across the face sending her flying into a wall.

"you really are a vampire." Kurumu said as she landed next to them as Ryuga got up holding the cut on his shoulder.

"Yes and I'll punish you later for trying to take my favorite meal from me." Moka said scaring Kurumu a bit.

"Moka enough," Ryuga said as he grabbed his sword and raised it up. "Mado Horror! I will cut away you're Inga!" he said as he drew the circle in the air. Kurumu and Moka stood back as the light shone from the circle before breaking and summoning The Garo armor.

With a roar Garo raised his sword and pointed it at Mirina. "HA!" Garo roared as he jumped and clashed blades with her mid air he then cut her across the stomach releasing a golden light that bathed Garo's armor.

Garo fell to the ground as his armor continued to glow gold as smoke rose from it. "GRAAHHH!" Garo roared in pain as he fell to his knees.

Ryuga saw images in his mind, images of a house in the country with a boy playing in the yard with a woman long black hair in a blue and black dress.

_"Who is that?"_ Ryuga thought aloud as the shine faded. Garo then got up and clashed blades with Mirina again before he stabbed her releasing another light that caused the armor to glow again.

Garo then stumbled back as he screamed in pain again. "RAAAAHHHHHH!" he roared holding his helmet. Mirina then kicked Garo into the wall and used her wings to grind Garo up the wall as theit blades clashed. Garo then knocked her away. He then cut her only for the flash to send Garo flying away.

Moka and Kurumu then came in as the two clashed bladed before kicking each other away. Garo then spun around and landed his sword on her shoulder before pulled it away cutting her shoulder releasing another light that sent him flying back.

Mirina then clashed blades with Garo before she kicked his stomach and spun around tossing Garo into a wall, she then flipped into the air upside down using her wings to keep her aloft as they clashed blades several times before Garo cut her making her fall to the ground. Garo then cut her across the staomach as another light caused his armor to burn.

"Seems every time you cut me you hurt yourself." Mirina said as she stabbed at Garo only for him to grab her sword before cutting her across the chest causing a larger flash that would have sent Garo flying it he didn't grab her sword before pulling himself forward and deilvering a headbut that broke off her horns sending her stumbling back.

"This…pain is...NOTHING!" Garo roared as he charged and stabbed the Garoken through her body. The light shone and bathed Garo as his armor kept the golden color for longer, as he saw more.

Memories of a child running with a wooden sword and a woman sewing something, before changing to the boy being embraced lovingly by the woman.

Garo pushed the Mado horror off his sword before he jumped into the air and clashed blades with Mirina once before he slashed her across the chest cutting in deeper this time Garo then landed as Mirina's body exploded releasing a powerful light that bathed Garo.

Ryuga saw more images of the woman as she called out to the boy before she embraced him tightly _"Kaa-san?"_

Garo then fell to the ground writhing in pain.

"What is this! AHH!" he shouted holding his head as he threw his sword away. His armor was golden again as it burned Ryuga. Garo stumbled around the ground in pain as his armor flashed between black and gold he then grabbed his helmet and ripped it off sending it back to it's dimension. "AAHHH!" he screamed as the rest of his armor flew away.

"Ryuga!" Kurumu shouted as she ran up to him.

"Ryuga what's wrong?!" Zaruba asked.

"What the hell is this?!" he cried in pain holding his chest. "Just what is this!?" he groaned bracing himself against a wall.

"What do you mean?!" Kurumu asked worried as she and Moka went to check on him.

"How should I know?!" he groaned in more pain. "That's why I'm asking!"

"Are you crying?" Moka asked noticing tears flowing from his eyes.

"Who's crying! These...aren't...tears!" he groaned falling over passing out from his wounds and the pain.

"Ryuga!" Zaruba and the girls cried as he was out cold.

* * *

A few days later after Ryuga's battle with the Madou Horror Mirina Ryuga was walking to school with a bandage on his cheek as Moka back in her pink haired form had her arms wrapped around his to help him stand.

"Ryuga you should be resting," she chided.

"I've rested two whole days, I feel fine." he smirked as they continued walking.

"How can you not you've had two girls helping and taking care of you while you sat on your lazy ass." Zaruba chided as he was on Ryuga's hand.

"Oh yeah her." Moka mumbled.

"Ryuga!" Kurumu called as she ran in. She then grabbed his free arm. "Ah you're better, I'm happy, I was just going to bring you these cookies." she said as she handed him one.

"Uhm…" Ryuga said as he chewed it. "This is incredible Kurumu-san." Ryuga said as swallowed.

"Ne Ryuga, do you know why I was trying to beat Moka as school beauty, and had that argument with Mirina?"

"No not really." Ryuga said as he was given another cookie. Kurumu then gave Moka one as well.

"Well you see my kind are on the verge of extinction, so we must find the one meant for us, our mate of fate our destined one." Kurumu went on dreamily. "The one who we are happy with most just by being near them. The one who truly understands us." she went on with a slight blush.

"Wait a minute…" Moka said with a mouth full of cookie.

"and for me that person is none other then you Ryuga-kun." she said cutely. "So when do you want to get married?" she asked as she rubbed her head into his chest.

"Married." Ryuga laughed out not believing what he was hearing.

"Kurumu-san you nd Ryuga are still too young to get married!" Moka said in disbelief.

"You're just saying that because you want to keep him all for yourself." Kurumu countered as she pulled Ryuga away from her.

"How dare you Ryuga's my friend I won't let you take advantage of his kindness" Moka said grabbing his other arm and pulling him back to her.

"Ryuga's mine!" Kurumu shouted pulling him back.

"No he's mine!" Moka shouted as she did the same. "Capu-chuuuuuu~!" she said as she bit his neck.

"AH!" Ryuga screamed in pain.

"HAHAHA!" Zaruba cackled like a madman.

What none of them knew was that two figures got off the Bus to Yokai Academy, one was dressed in a black and red velvet duster while the other was dressed in a black double breasted jacket with long trench coat tails. The first had dyed blond hair with the hair on the right side braided, and the second had black hair in a short bob cut and a pair of glasses.

To Be continued….

* * *

"Secrets we all keep them, but do we keep them because they're bad or because we don't want to be a burden on a person." Moka narrated as Ryuga was fighting off Horrors underwater. "I want to be able to tell Ryuga everything, but I don't want be holding him back." she continued as a blond haired young man with a Chinese broad sword slashed a horror. "No I will trust Ryuga because he trusts me. And I'm not the only one here to help him." she said as a Navy blue Makai Knight with a Bow aimed an arrow at his target. "Next time: Trust."


	3. Trust信

**[Insert, Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono Op]**

* * *

Ch 3 Trust

Three guys jumped the fence into the swimming pool.

"Tell me again why we're sneaking into the pool at night?" one guy asked.

"Because no ones allowed into it during the day," another said, "Besides if we stick around some members of the swimming club could come in for a late night swim."

"YEAH!" the third said as he dived into the pool. He then rose up and slicked back his hair. "Come on this pool is awesome!"

"You two go ahead, I don't feel like swimming." the first said as he leaned against the fence.

"Pussy." the one in the pool said as he failed to notice something coming near him. "Oi very funny diving in and brushing my leg to scare me."

"Who are you talking too?" the second asked as he took off his shirt.

"Wait if you two are there then...AH!" he shouted as he was dragged under.

"Oi!" the second asked as he got near the pool he then got his face close to the water to see.

A scaled hand then came out and grabbed his face and dragged him down into the water. The water then started to bubble, before it started to dye red like blood.

"AH!" the first boy screamed as he tried to climb the fence, but something grabbed his foot and started pulling. "Help!" he cried as his hands gave out and he was pulled into the pool with a splash.

* * *

Ryuga sat in class as they were all on break since today was Club day, where all the students picked which clubs they'd want to be in.

"So which club...would you like to join…"Moka's eyes twitched as she sat in her desk next to Ryuga's.

"I'm not sure." Ryuga said as he looked at the list, but sitting in his lap was none other than Kurumu who was cuddling to his chest.

"You know Moka, twitching causes crows feet." Kurumu said.

"Why are you sitting there!?" Moka demanded.

"What a girl can sit in her boyfriends lap if she wants to." Kurumu giggled as she nuzzled into him.

"I find it easier to just give in and let you guys do what you want." Ryuga said as he read, "Ooh Rock and Roll club, I am a fan of Rock."

"Oh the president is this chubby jerk who gets to excited and ends up beating people up." Kurumu said as she already knew all the clubs. "How about the photography club, you can work the camera, and I'll model for you...maybe even a few nudes." she offered.

"Denied." Moka said as she bonked Kurumu's head. "How about the acupuncture club?"

"Despite my carrier I prefer not getting poked." Ryuga said. "Let's see...Huh a mummy club."

"No." both girls said instantly.

"I was just reading." Ryuga defended. "How about we just go out and check and see what clubs are to our liking." he offered the girls nodded in agreement as they walked around the school.

As they did Ryuga caught something in his peripheral vision. He saw a man clad in a black with red sleeves velvet duster, with a red dress shirt underneath, he wore a pair of black pants and boots. He had obviously dyed blond hair with a braid on the right side of his head with a feather hanging behind his ear.

He had a girl pressed against a tree as he kissed her with much vigor, he had his left hand cupping one of her breasts as his right hand went up her thigh to under her skirt. The two kept kissing neither one stopping to breathe.

"Ryuga." Moka and Kurumu said as they came up and saw the same thing he did. Both of them blushed at the scene.

"Ne Ryuga, if you want to do the same then I'd be happy to comply." Kurumu said as she grabbed his arm tightly.

"Oi Makai Knight." Ryuga said surprising the girls as the man reluctantly pulled away from the girl.

"Hey I'm busy, don't bug me." he said as he went back to kissing. Ryuga then grabbed him and pushed him against a wall. "Wow take it easy man." he said as Ryuga held Zaruba up to his face.

"This guy is a Knight alright the smell of Soul Metal is strong on him." Zaruba said.

"Oh so your Ryuga." the man said with a cocky smile. "You look like you're pretty strong." he said as he got away from Ryuga as he pulled a sheathed chinese broad sword out of his duster and held it behind his neck. "Want to go?" he asked as he revealed his right hand was covered in a black fingerless glove with studs along the back of his hand.

"Who are you?" Ryuga asked.

"Jakuzure Takeru at your service." he smirked as he raised his sheathed sword up to Ryuga's face. He then pulled it away before he spun around quickly and tried to hit Ryuga only for him to block it and raised his own Garoken to Takeru's neck. "You're as good as Burai said you'd be."

"Burai?" Ryuga asked as pushed him back.

"Yes" Zaruba said as Ryuga looked at him. "While you were healing from your battle with the Madou Horror I sent a message to Burai and he sent you his two knights under his command." Zaruba said. "Burai will be here shortly as well, to help us with this. The headmaster has approved it as well."

"I just noticed you have a Madogu, that's pretty rare nowadays don't ya know." Takeru said as he wrapped his arm around Ryuga as they put their swords away into their dusters.

"Well it's because the new knights tend to be unsatisfactory in our eyes." Zaruba explained. "This one just barely passed." he explained only for Ryuga to take him off and put him back in the pocket of time out.

"Wait your only one knight Zaruba said two." Ryuga said.

"Oh...Aguri." he sighed in annoyance. "He's scoping the place out for contingency plans."

"Aguri?" Ryuga said having heard that name before.

"Kusugami Aguri." someone said as another male around Ryuga's age came had black short bob cut hair with a pair of square rim glasses. He wore a dark navy blue double breasted jacket with long coat tails, and a patch over his shoulders with a symbol on his left shoulder that consisted of a small pin with a crescent moon with arrows sticking out of it. He wore a pair of leather pants and boots.

"Kusugami, as in the famous Kusugami archery style?" Ryuga asked.

"I'm glad to see my family's name is known by Garo." he said as he walked up to him.

"It's pleasure I'm Dogai Ryuga." Ryuga introduced.

"Ryuga." Moka and Kurumu called as they came up to the knights.

"wow hottie alert!" Takeru said as he got in their way "Ladies I'm Takeru now if you'd…." he started only to be ignored.

"Ryuga who are these guys?" Moka asked as Aguri fixed his glasses.

Ryuga then took Zaruba out of his pocket. "Explain." he told the Madogu.

"While Ryuga was recuperating, I sent a message to Priest Burai, the Makai priest in charge of Ryuga since he was a child. And told him that we found Madou Horrors, so he said he'd send the two other knights under his watch to help us with the problem." he explained as Ryuga fit him back on.

"And these are them Moka Kurumu this is Kusugami Aguri and Jakuzure Takeru." Ryuga introduced. "Aguri Takeru these are my Youkai friends Akashiya Moka and Kurono Kurumu."

"Greetings." Aguri bowed.

"Sup." Tarku saluted. "Well that's done on to the important stuff, who here wants to get with me?!" he called out.

"Is he always so…" Moka started.

"Annoying, perverted, and obnoxious?" Aguri listed. The girls then nodded. "You have no idea."

"So what do you want to do?" Ryuga asked Aguri. "should we try and find more Madou Horrors?"

"It sounds best but for now we should worry about any regular Ingar horrors, this place is in an alternate space, so while it looks like it's day, Horrors can change into their true forms at will during at anytime."

"Its because some Youkai are weak to real sunlight so thats the way this place works. They can't change it and risk harming innocent students." Zaruba explained.

"Wait Ryuga what about our finding a club?" Kurumu asked.

"Sorry, Kurono-san but we need Ryuga to help us with the search, Ryuga's skill in tracking horrors is better than both mine and Takeru's." Aguri said.

"Hey is there a female host club here?" Takeru asked, "I'd like to visit them. But first Aguri I need to borrow some money."

"Shut up." Aguri said.

"Look, we need to blend in as students here, so we can search the club fair for Horrors and also find a club to join." Ryuga offered. "Plus with all the students in one place our chances increase."

"He has a point." Aguri said, "Very well we shall survey the club fair. Takeru, go take our stuff to Ryuga's room where we will be staying."

"Oi why me!" Takeru shouted he then got close to Kurumu and Moka. "I want to be around the sexy babes!" Moka and Kurumu slapped him sending him tumbling to the ground. "On second thought I'll take the bags to the room." he groaned.

"good boy." Aguri smirked as he and Ryuga walked off with the girls.

"Whatever," Takeru said as he saw a group of girls. "Ladies who wants a fun night with this knight!" he said as he ran over to them.

* * *

The Knights and Youkai girls walked around the club festival. The girls had the attention of all the guys and the Knights had all the girls attention. Everyone paid extra attention to Aguri who was being oggled by girls.

"Ryuga is this kind of attention normal?" Aguri asked.

"Pretty much, you learn to ignore it." Ryuga said as they kept walking.

"Oh but I'm the only one you pay attention to right?" Kurumu asked cutely as she grabbed Ryuga's arm squeezing it between her breasts.

"You two seem close." Aguri mused.

"But of course he's me mate of fate." Kurumu said.

"Mate of fate?" Aguri asked.

"As a succubus we live to find out destined mate, mine is Ryuga." she said. "I'd do anything for him."

"I see you've been busy." Aguri said, but he and Ryuga then stopped as they felt something.

"Ryuga?" Moka asked as he she noticed that she and Kurumu had left Ryuga and Aguri behind.

"You feel it too don't you Ryuga, a large amount of Inga." Zaruba said as Ryuga kept looking around.

"Aguri Ikuze." Ryuga said as the two knights left the girls and ran through the club fair to where Ryuga sensed the Inga.

"Ryuga?" Moka asked as Ryuga was already long gone by the time she and Kurumu noticed.

"He's gone! Quick Moka find him!" Kurumu called.

"How?!"

"A sex god like Ryuga just doesn't disappear into thin air!"

"Kurumu-san your terminology disturbs me!" Moka complained as they started looking.

* * *

Ryuga and Aguri came to a stop at the other end of the fair as several boys were gawking at several girls from the swimming club. Why, come on Swimming club gives you the whole clue here.

"Ryuga, your nose led us just to a bunch of girls, did Takeru infect you with his perversion." Aguri said flatly.

"Oi Kozo, this is why Knights are useless without my kind." Zaruba said. "Among this crowded group of perverted teenagers is a bunch of lesser horrors."

"I see, so a greater horror is controlling these lesser horrors." Aguri said.

"That's about it." Ryuga said he then pulled out his Garoken only for Aguri to hold him back.

"Wait Ryuga, these Horrors are commanded by a more powerful Horror, this could lead to another Madou horror we could use this opportunity."

"I hate to say it Ryuga but he has a point. Keep an eye on them and if they do something then attack, but let them lead you to the big game." Zaruba advised.

"Alright, come on Aguri, might as well follow the crowd." Ryuga said as he jumped into the crowd.

"right." Aguri said as he fixed his glasses.

* * *

Takeru walked around looking for the hot bodies of Kurumu and Moka, oh and to a lesser extent his fellow knights.

"Hey did you hear the news the swimming club is having some kind of pool party to get new members." one random student said to his friend.

"Hehe, let's go those babes are floatable in the right ways." hie friend snickered pervertedly.

"Hey!" Takeru said as he came up behind them and wrapped his arms around them. "Tell Aniki all about it." he smiled as the three made their way to the pool party.

* * *

Ryuga and Aguri followed the crowd of boys who followed the girls around.

"Ryuga!" Moka shouted as she caught up to him. "where did you go?" she asked.

"Moka?" Ryuga said. "Sorry but something important came up." he said as Moka noticed the swimming club girls near bye.

"Yea important." Moka huffed as Ryuga looked at her then the girls.

"No Moka that's not what I meant."

"Ryuga their on the move lets go." Aguri said as he grabbed Ryuga's shoulder and dragged him off.

"Ryuga wait…" Moka said.

"Moka you need to trust me." Ryuga said as he an Aguri left.

After that Moka sat around as Kurumu found her.

"Wait you found him right?" she asked.

"Yes but…"

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me!" she ordered. "Where did he go!?"

"He and Kususgami-san where following the girls form the swimming club." Moka explained.

"Swiming club?" she then screamed in anger. "If Ryuga wanted to see a girl in a bikini then I'd be more than happy to do it! He doesn't need some water logged slut!"

"Kurumu people are staring." Moka complained.

"Later Moka, I'm off to save my beloved knight in shining armor, I'm coming Ryuga-kun!"

"Kurumu!" Moka complained as the Succubu already flew off. "Is Ryuga all she thinks about?" she sighed as she remembered when Ryuga told her to trust him.

"_Do you trust him?"_ a voice similar to her own asked making her look around.

"Who said that?" Moka asked.

* * *

Ryuga and Aguri came to the school swiing pool noticing the party they had going on to attract new members.

"Strange, I no longer feel any Inga?" Zaruba said. "Someone must have put up a seal to keep us from detecting any Inga with the vicinity of this pool." Zaruba said.

"This is not good." Aguri said as he and Ryuga moved around the crowd.

"Yes ladies love me!" the heared as they both turned to see Takeru sitting with his leg in the water, he had one girl between his legs looking up at him as another girl had her chest pressed against the back of his neck. Takeru had also changed into a pair of black board shorts with fire print and a red button up shirt on completely unbuttoned.

"Takeru." Aguri said making his fellow knight look up. Takeru looked back only for an arrow to nail him in the forehead. "this is divine punishment for your blasphemy of the Makai Knight ways." he said fixing his glasses.

"Good thing he removed the arrow head." Ryuga said as the girls left Takeru after that, Ryuga then pulled the arrow out.

"Itai!" Takeru growled getting up. "Oi what the hell Aguri, I was finally enjoying myself till you came along!"

"We have no time to enjoy the scenery, we must find the horrors here." Aguri said.

"Are you three looking to join our club?" a girl asked making the three knights turn to see a girl with aquamarine hair with a matching bikini and sarong.

"YES!" Takeru shouted only for Aguri to push him into the pool.

"Gomen, we are still looking, we just came to find someone." he explained fixing his glasses.

"Oh that's to bad, we'd love to have your three hotties join our club. But what are you ging to do." she smirked. "I'm Tomoa Ichinose, second year and president of the Swim club." she introduced. She then Looked over Ryuga. "Your Dogai-kun, there's quite a lot of rumors going on about you."

"Really, what kinds?" Ryuga asked.

"I'll tell you if you join." she teased.

"Nah it' fine I'm not really that interested." he said. "Aguri let's fish out Takeru and get back to business."

"Right." he sighed in annoyance.

"Ryuga!" someone called catching the knights off guard, Ryuga was then tackled by a blur and to the ground.

"Ryuga!" Aguri said as he worried it was an attack. But that melted away as Takeru climbed out of the pool and they both just stared at the scene before them. Kurumu clad in a sexy yellow bikini had tackled Ryuga to the floor with his head squished into her cleavage.

"That's freakin awesome…" Takeru said as blood started gushing from his nose.

"It seems we won't be able to get work done while Kurono-san is around." Aguri sighed.

"Chotto!" Moka called as she separated Kurumu from Ryuga allowing him to get much needed oxygen.

"Oh thanks Moka, I swear I saw the golden gates of heaven." he said as he gulped in air.

"Not a bad way to go by Makai knight standards." Takeru commented from the pool.

"Urasai." Aguri said as he stepped on his head pushing him down under the water. "Drowning under my boot, that seems like as close to a honorable deaf you'll get." he said as Takeru splashed around. The water that splashed around came close to Moka making her recoil in fear from the water. Ryuga and Aguri noticed this.

Moka then made her way to leave as Ryuga followed her.

"Akashiya-san has a fear of water?" Aguri asked as he finally moved his foot as Takeru stopped kicking and splashing. Nothing frightening about that sentence.

"Moka!" Ryuga said as he caught up to her. "Moka are you alright?"

"Yes…" she nodded.

"What's wrong, is it the water?" he asked.

"Moka could it be your aquaphobic?" Zaruba asked addressing the elephant in the room.

"No." Moka said as she leaned against the fence. "It's more like because I'm a vampire me and water just don't mix." she explained.

"I see." Ryuga said as he leaned next to her. "It's alright, we didn't come here to join."

"You didn't?"

"No Zaruba sensed a Horror so we followed it, but we lost it." Ryuga explained. "I want to join a club with you and Kurumu, and I want to join a club we can have fun, and this is not the club for that." he said patting her head as he leaned his head back, but doing so set of his Psychometry.

"_Help!"_

Ryuga then shot up when he felt that. He then came back up to Aguri.

"Ryuga what's wrong?"

"The horror this pool is it's den." he explained making Aguri look at him in shock as he figured something.

"Ryuga, this barrier prevents one from noticing the Horror's aura, the swim club must be the horrors." he said as Takeru jumped out of the pool.

"That's a creepy thought." he said.

"Oi you two still haven't changed?" Tomoa said as she came up to them. "This is swiming pool, you should dress for it."

Ryuga then pulled out his lighter and ignited it and held it to her face. But nothing, she wasn't a horror.

"she's not the horror." Ryuga said as Aguri looked in shock.

"Bakana! If they aren't the horrors then who?!"

The ground then started shaking as everyone looked around.

"Oi what was that?" Takeru asked, at that several male students then stood up as they all changed into regular Inga horrors.

"Horrors!" Takeru shouted as Ryuga cut one down.

"So they hid among the crowd waiting for the right moment to strike!" he said as he stabbed another horror. The horrors all then roared as the changed again and all became humanoid fish horrors with grey scales over their bodies and piranha like faces.

"These are lesser horrors." Aguri said as he pulled out a weapon, it was a bow with silver accents and two blades fixed near the ends. A horror then jumped at him, but he backflipped and kicked the horror over him, as he landed he spun around and slashed it with the blades of his bow. The horror fell screaming in pain as he pulled an arrow out and stabbed it into it's chest.

"Everyone get the fuck out of here!" Takeru shouted as he grabbed his sword and slashed a horror. "Get or I'll get ya!" he shouted as he slashed a horror across it's shoulder before he kicked it away.

Everyone then ran for it as the three knights took care of the horrors. Ryuga stabbed a horror and kicked another one away before he punched another he then held up Zaruba as he fired a blast of green Mado Fire burning a Horrors face. One then dragged him underwater as several charged at him. Ryuga cut several away as they charged at him before he stabbed one as it dragged him down. Ryuga then kicked it away as he swam back up, as he did he slashed several horrors that charged at him. The assault was so fierce it launched Ryuga into the air. Ryuga then raised his Garoken as he fell down he then grinded it against Zaruba's teeth as he breathed the last of his contained Mado fire wreathing the blade in green flames. Ryuga then aimed his sword as he pointed it forward and collided with the swarm of fish horrors causing a small explosion that caused them all to burn.

Takeru slashed a horror away before he ducked down and hooked his leg around a horrors and tripped it he then took his sword and loped it's head off making it fade away. He then slashed another horror across it's chest before slashing it several times and kicking it into another horror. He then slashed one's leg knocking it down before he slashed down destroying the horror. He then raised his left arm revealing the ring on his index finger, he then swiped his sword across it as crimson fire shot out and covered his blade as he slashed several horrors burning them down. Takeru then flipped forward as he delivered an ax kick to a horror knocking it down before he spun and slashed a horror behind him he then delivered a reverse roundhouse knocking a horror back before he ran forward and slashed it.

Aguri slashed another horror across it's chest before he pulled the string of his bow back summoning a blue arrow that he fired hitting a Horror in the head he then spun around and slashed another horror before he jumped and kicked a horror across the head and slashed another horrors across it's shoulder. He then fired three arrows at a horror making it fade away. He then took an arrow out of his jacket and stabbed it into a horrors eye before he slashed it with his bow. He then spun around as he slashed two horrors and kicked another one before he stabbed his arrow into the chest of a horror. He then jumped back as he swapped the hand he held his bow into his left as he twisted the ring on his index finger summoning blue fire. He then drew another arrow that ignited with fire as he fired it and pierced two horrors and burned them down.

The ground kept shaking as the floor of the pool broke apart before something rose out of it.

It was huge it was a horror at least four stories tall, with deep blue scales across it's body and red patches. It had a large dragonic head and red eyes.

"AH!" Takeru screamed as he slashed a horror across it's neck. "The fudge is that thing!"

"It's one of the largest physically, horrors known." Zaruba explained. "That is demonic sea beast Leviathan, one of the three lowest apostle horrors."

"The hell is that doing here!" Takeru demanded.

"Simple, it must have been put here by a powerful horror, it must have hidden under the pool and has been eating students periodically and made them it's servant horrors so the can eat for it while it bided its time."

"Whatever lets fry this fish!" Takeru said as he got ready to summon his armor only for Leviathan's tail to smack him.

"Takeru!"

"Leave him!" Aguri said as he fired an arrow at Leviathan that just bounced off it's sales.

"right!" Ryuga growled reluctantly as he drew the circle to summon his armor, but Leviathan opened it's jaw and sucked up the circle.

"It stopped you from summoning your armor!" Aguri said as the Horror roared as it tried to swallow them.

But both knights ducked off to the side, Aguri got up and fired an arrow into it's eyes, Ryuga then jumped onto the back of the beasts head and stabbed his Garoken into the back of it's jaw. Ryuga ground his sword in deeper causing the horror to roar in pain as it tried to shake him off. Aguri then fired another arrow at the Horror's eyes as it thrashed around.

"Ryuga!" Moka shouted as she saw the massive horror. Ryuga was barely holding on as Leviathan finally tossed him off into the air. But Ryuga was caught in the air.

"Kurumu!" Ryuga said as she dropped him on the ground.

"Ryuga are you okay?" she asked as Aguri was thrown into a lawn chair.

"That Horror is to heavily armored." he said getting up. The horror then roared as it tried to get the Garoken out of it's jaw. Aguri then saw something as it roared.

"I found it's weakness." Aguri said as everyone looked at him.

"It has a weakness?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes Ryuga's sword in it's jaw revealed it, the back of it's throat has a weak point where it's leads to it's core, the back of the neck is to armored to attack it. But if we can get a hit from the inside then we can defeat it."

"How do we do that?" Moka asked.

"Simple Ryuga and Takeru will distract it while I fire a Soul Metal arrow into it's weak spot." Aguri said.

"that's crazy, Ryuga can't summon his armor." Kurumu protested.

"Kurumu, it's alright I'll do it." Ryuga said, "Aguri don't miss." he shouted as he ran forward. Aguri then ran off and jumped to the top of the dressing rooms before jumping to the top of the school.

"AH!" Takeru shouted as he slashed Leviathan from behind. "don't forget me you stupid fish!"

"Ha!" Ryuga shouted as he charged and grabbed Garoken and pulled it out. He then slashed it across it's body along with Takeru. Leviathan then smashed it's Tail into Ryuga sending him flying into the fence.

"Ryuga!" Takeru shouted as he was crushed under it's tail. "Kuso!" he groaned as he tried to summon his armor by drawing a circle but Leviathan sucked the circle up again. "Damn it that's all I need!" he groaned as he stabbed his sword into the massive horrors body.

"Ryuga!" Moka said as she came and helped him up. Ryuga then stumbled and fell but unhooked her rosario.

The flash got everyone's attention. Aguri tapped the side of his glasses making them reflective. "Sugoi, this power is of an S-class youkai." he said as Moka changed forms.

Silver haired Moka then grabbed Ryuga's collar and lifted him up. "Dogia Ryuga are you going to let this overgrown tuna defeat you?" she taunted.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine." Ryuga said. He then charged and stabbed his sword into Leviathan's jaw again making it thrash in pain Takeru then pulled his sword out and rolled back. As the horror swung around trying to toss Ryuga off, Moka then jumped up and kicked it's head sending it off to the side as Ryuga jumped off. Takeru then stabbed his sword into the other side of it's jaw. The horror roared in pain with two swords in it's jaw. Kurumu then landed on it head and cut both it's eye with her claws.

Takeru and Ryuga both flipped backwards and kicked the Horror's chin which knocked it's head back. Kurumu and Moka then kicked the two swords in it's jaw and sent them flying through it's mouth and passed each other before coming out the opposite sides of the jaw they were stabbed into. Ryuga then grabbed Takeru's sword as Takeru grabbed Ryuga's. The two then jumped and slashed the back ot the Horrors jaw before they tossed their swords back to one another.

"Aguri!" Takeru shouted as the Horror thrashed about until it faced the school with it's jaw opened wide in pain.

Aguri nodded as he held his bow in front of him, he then spun it around, creating two light circles to the left and the right. He then tossed his glasses away as his armor came out from the two circles. His armor was dark navy blue, he his thighs were clad in samurai archer like armor skirting with a red sash hanging from the front and back of his waist, his chest armor had a bronze diamond in the center his gauntlets where thick and rounded with silver ovals over his wrists, he had small rigid shoulder pauldrons and his helmet was like others Makai Knights it had the wolf theme with the snarling teeth, only his eyes were a dull red visor, and his right ear was larger than the left which gave a crescent moon impression.

Aguri's bow also changed it was blockier with four blades inserted along it. He then pulled out an arrow with a large golden serrated tip. He then pulled it back along his bow as it started to glow with navy blue light.

Ryuga then jumped up and ran along the Horrors back as he grinded his Garoken across Zaruba's mouth turning his Garoken to it's broad sword form it took when he wore his armor. He then jumped up as he held it downward.

"AH!" he roared as he came down and stabbed it through the roof of Leviathan's mouth making it open it's mouth in pain. Aguri then saw his opening as he fired his arrow into Leviathans mouth. the arrow came out the back Leviathan's throat as it fell back. Ryuga then pulled his Garoken out and jumped off as Kurumu grabbed him and set him down on the ground.

Leviathan roared in pain as it's body flashed before bursting into an explosion of blue light. The light then condensed as Aguri's arrows fell to the ground and changed back to normal revealing a double headed arrow with his symbol etched into it.

Aguri then fell down as everyone looked at him.

Aguri then looked up as he stood before a night sky backdrop with a blue moon; he then spun his bow around as the blades in it came out as they cut the air with each swing, he spun it around before he did a reverse roundhouse kick before he swung his bow down. He then swung around him as he held it backwards before he slashed down as a wing shaped symbol appeared behind him as Kanji that read Sky Bow Knight Gai appeared.

"Tenkyu Kishi Gai." he introduced as his armor flew off. Aguri then walked up and picked up his arrow.

"Good job Aguri!" Takeru said wrapping his arm around Aguri. "Kusugami style rocks!" he said holding up his fist. Aguri just pushed Takeru back into the pool.

"Lets go take care of this." he said holding up the arrow.

* * *

Ryuga and the girls waited outside the headmasters office after the knights cleansed their blades of Horror essence. turns out the headmaster had a wolf statue like the ones Watch dogs had in the back of his office.

"Ah what a day." Ryuga sighed as Kurumu and Moka sat on either side of him, Kurumu rested her head on his shoulder as Moka relaxed as she had her rosario back on.

"And we didn't even find a club, and the club fair is closed because of that overgrown sushi roll." Kurumu mumbled into Ryuga's shoulder.

"Ah well we can always make our own." Takeru interrupted as he sat across from them.

"Shut up Takeru." the girls said making him fall out of his chair.

"Aguri has ruined them for me." he grumbled.

Aguri then walked out as he had a briefcase in hand. "alright, I've covered the basics with the Headmaster." he said as he wheeled it as he walked out. He then noticed how bummed everyone looked. "did I miss something?"

"We don't have a club to join." Ryuga explained.

"Ara?" a voice asked as everyone saw Ms. Nekonome walk in. "did I hear you kids don't have a club to join yet?"

"Hai sensei." Ryuga said.

"Sensei!" Takeru shouted jumping up. "Will you please give me speical solo lessons, perhaps over dinner?" he asked as he got close to Ms. Nekonome, but another arrow hit Takeru's forehead making blood spurt out as he fell over.

"Well as I was saying you kids can join the Newspaper club." she said. "Most of the members graduated last semsester and we only have one member." she explained.

"Well sounds like fun." Ryuga said with a smile.

"It also gives us the freedom to track down horrors with the excuse of doing research." Aguri said logically.

"I'm game if I get to meet sensei more…" Takeru groaned. "I'm sleepy…" he said as he passed out.

"He's fine." Aguri said.

"So you kids will join?" Ms. Nekonome asked.

"Sure." everyone nodded.

"Great and we just got a new teacher to help me too." she said as someone walked in. He was a man dressed in Makai priest cloths, he was middle aged with combed back black hair with a blond streak through it.

"Yo." he greeted as a metallic dog like beast with magenta patches along his body and lion like face walked in along side him.

To Be continued….

* * *

"I suppose it's not easy to trust Ryuga and the guys with their strange dress and weapons." Kurumu narrated as Ryuga and Takeru ran from a mob of people. "But I know that they mean well and want to protect us." she went on as Aguri blocked a punch from a man in the academy uniform with long black hair and a wolf pendant. "But even if this place turns on them, Moka and I will stand by our friends." she finished as Garo jumped in front of the full moon. "Next time: Protectors."


	4. Protectors保護

**[Insert Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono Op]**

* * *

Protectors

"Yo." a man said as everyone looked at him.

"Priest Burai!" Ryuga said as he stood up.

"Ryuga, you look like you've gotten soft." Burai said as he kicked Takeru up. "You three seem to be having fun here." he said as he walked around his appointed knights. "Rago, go fetch my things." he told the dog like creature which "Barked" and ran off. "You two are the girls who have been watching after my boy Ryuga?" he asked Kurumu and Moka.

The two nodded as they looked at the imposing elder man. "Good, Ryuga needs someone to take care of him." he said as he made his way to the headmasters office. "You kids should rest up you have a lot of work ahead of you." he smirked.

"He got here earlier then expected." Aguri said simply.

* * *

Later that night everyone made their way back to their dorms.

Ryuga sat on his bed sans his duster and armor with his Garoken across his stomach and a pair of headphones blaring loud rock-and-roll music. "Nuh-nuh…" he strung along using his Garoken as a stand in guitar.

"Hm…" Aguri pondered as he sat at his desk that had a map of the school and several routes written down. "If we duck through here and then into the science class then we can make it here faster." he mumbled as he fixed his glasses. "Ryuga tell me if there are any public spots for students to hang out so I can mark them as places to avoid during an emergency." he asked but got no response as Ryuga got up and started to jump in his bed.

"Nuh-nuh!" Ryuga strummed as he was doing a guitar solo while bouncing on his bed.

"ah it's these embarrassing little moments that bring a smile to my silver lips." Zaruba chuckled on his little perch that made it look like he was the head to a body.

"Say where is Takeru?" Aguri asked.

"He said something about staying over at a friends." Zaruba explained as Ryuga kept playing his sword like guitar only to fall off his bed.

"WOAH!" he shouted hitting his head. "That was awesome…" he chuckled as he got up.

"Go to sleep and let that concussion take care of you." Aguri said throwing a wadded up piece of paper at Ryuga.

"Huh...Takeru's not here." Ryuga noticed as he took his headphones off.

* * *

Unknown to the makai knights a black blur ran across the ground between the male and female dorms, it then jumped up to the wall and climbed up before stopping at a window.

Inside was a girl who was in the middle of getting undressed, she was in nothing but her lacy bra and panties that where a peach color. she reached her hand to unhook her bra until she felt like something was at the window.

"Kya!" she screamed.

"Oi!" a male voice said as Takeru came to the window with his sword over his shoulder. The figure then jumped away, less of fear and more of disgust of seeing a naked man. Takeru then opened the window as he looked out. "Hey I see you here again I'll fucking kill ya!" he shouted as he pointed his sword at the blur. "Damn perverts." he sighed as he closed the window.

"Oh Takeru." the girl said as Takeru hugged her. "I feel so safe with you."

"Yeah I know...now take off the bra." he said as he closed the blinds.

* * *

The next day the Knights and girls walked to the club room together.

"Wait so there is a perv peeking in on the girls?" Aguri asked as Takeru explained.

"Yup damn perv ruined my night." Takeru complained with a scoff.

"Wait it peaked on the girls dorm room, and ruined your night?" Kurumu added up. She then slapped Takeru knocking him over. Everyone looked at Takeru who was holding his red cheek. "Ryuga you know if you want to spend the night in my room, I'll make an exception."

"Denied." Moka said as she grabbed Kurumu's collar holding her back from Ryuga.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to this." Aguri said as they opened the door.

"It's about time." Burai said as he sat a ornate desk with a branch hanging over the front and several nick-nacks.

"Burai-sensei?" Moka asked.

"Please no need to be so formal," he explained. "Just Priest Burai or Burai will do." he explained as he wrote some things down.

"Hello." Ms. Nekonome called as she came in. "Good to see everyone is here."

"ah Sensei, my heart has ached to see your lovely body again!" Takeru cried as he slid along his knees over to her.

"Oh you're so sweet Takeru-kun." she laughed.

"Sensei." Kurumu said getting her attention, "Are us and Priest Burai all there is to the club?"

"I thought she said there was another member." Ryuga said.

"There is but he's a little late." she said.

"Ah sorry I'm late." a male student said, he wore the ordinary uniform but he omitted the tie and had his shirt's first few buttons opened revealing a silver wolfhead pendant. He was a tall young man with messy ink black hair and green eyes he had his hair kept back by a red hair band.

"Ah Gin-kun you're late." Ms Nekonome said.

"Sorry I've been under the weather lately," he explained, "But also I wanted to get a gift for our new members." he said as he gave Kurumu and Moka bouquets of flowers. "Greetings my name is Ginei Morioka, but please call me Gin for short."

"Ano we're members too." Ryuga tried to say.

"ah yes the three knights of Youkai academy." Gin said as he turned to them. "Sorry I figured it be strange to bring men gifts."

"He's right it do sound gay." Takeru commented. Ryuga and Aguri just pushed Takeru off to the side.

"It's a pleasure Senpai, I'm Kusugami Aguri."

"Dogai Ryuga."

"And I'm the leader, Jakuzure Takeru!" Takeru said a she jumped on a desk. "I mean everyone knows in these little hero teams the one in red is in charge. Now bring on the women!"

"Ignore him, we're currently trying to replace him." Aguri said as he fixed his glasses.

"Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance guys." he bowed.

"Well you kids get to work, I'll be here if you need me." Burai said as he kept writing.

"Hai priest Burai." Aguri nodded as the knights and the girls all picked up flyers and etc.

"We'll get to work on these flyers, try not to make too much work for us." Takeru chuckled.

* * *

The team where now reduced to putting up flyers. Ryuga and Takeru took care of most of them while Aguri placed his up in the public spots of the school. Moka and Kurumu were standing on chairs as they tried to put some fliers up.

"Is this high enough?" Kurumu asked strained from keeping her arms up.

"No a little higher." Gin said as he crouched down behind them. While Moka and Kurumu were strained trying to put up flyers Gin looked up with a perverted glint in his eyes.

"Nice view ain't it." Takeru said as he appeared right next to him.

"I have no idea what you mean." Gin chuckled.

"Sure you don't." Takeru smirked as he left. Gin then turned back to his little peep show but he quickly recoiled in shock as Ryuga and Aguri took Moka and Kurumu place respectively in placing the flyers up. And a breeze that would have blown skirts up instead just lifted their coat tails up.

"Ah thank you guys." Moka sighed.

"It's good having such tall guys to help us with these things," Kurumu said as she noticed Gin, "Oi lazy-senpai, get off your ass and be more like Ryuga-kun and Kusugami-san and get some work done."

"I'm sure he's just taking a break." Aguri said fixing his glasses. "I mean it takes effort to peak up your girls skirts."

"Nani!" the girls shrieked as Gin got back up.

"I haven't a clue."

"Sure you don't. Then why make the short statured Kurono-san and Akashiya-san put those flyers up so high when there are four tall men that could have done it and left the girls to put up the lower flyers." Aguri reasoned. "Well I simply asked Takeru why, and his reply was."

"It's to peek up short skirts!" Takeru shouted.

"Oi Kurumu Moka I'm going to the west wing to put up more flyers want to join me?"

"Of course I'd follow you anywhere." Kurumu said as she grabbed his arm.

"Wait I'm coming too!" Moka said as she grabbed his other arm.

"Don't worry Hentai-senpai, you can hang with me an Aguri." Takeru offered.

"Oh joy." Aguri sighed.

* * *

Gin walked around the school later that day, he was pissed off, first his attempt to peak was ruined by that Takeru jerk, then that prick Aguri ratted him out, and to throw salt in his wounds Ryuga stole Moka and Kurumu. He cared more for Moka since she was so pretty, so he had to find out about them. He asked the same question to everyone he met.

"Do you know the realationship between Ryuga and Moka?" he asked two girls.

"Hm they're dating right?" the first girl asked the second.

"Really I thought he and that girl Kurumu where together." the second pondered.

"No it's Moka, because Moka is always kissing Ryuga's neck. And she's always following him around."

"_WHAT! Kissing his neck!"_ Gin freaked out mentally.

"True, but then that girl Kurumu is always doing things like putting Ryuga's head in her cleavage." she second countered.

"_Double WHAT! How the hell does that guy get two smoking babes into him! This is so unfair!"_

"That doesn't count, she's just pervy, Moka and Ryuga make a cute couple."

"I don't know him and Kurumu look cute together."

"Well I have to give you that, man they're lucky to have Ryuga-Kun's attention, he's so sexy."

"He is but I like his friend the one with the glasses Aguri-kun, I think he's really cute."

"Takeru-kun is cute too, but he's a little too loud for my taste."

"Ano, I think I'm done here." Gin said in defeat as he left. He then thought of a plan to ruin the knights popularity.

* * *

Gin was leading the guys along on a investigation. Aguri and Ryuga had their weapons out just incase this led to a horror.

"So what is it we came here for?" Aguri asked as they walked along the back of the school.

"Simple I have in good sources that something mysterious happens around that window." Gin pointed to a window. "We need to get a better look. oh here Ryuga-kun you can stand on this barrel."

"Wait." Aguri said as he looked around before he looked at Gin. "That is a lie, beyond that window is the girls changing room."

"Eh?" Ryuga asked.

"What no…" Gin replied.

"Takeru, climb in the window." Aguri said as everyone noticed him already halfway in with his legs kicking out the window.

"Ladies Takeru is here!" he called as he dove in.

"KYAA!" several girls screamed.

"Don't run! I'm only here to love you!" Takeru called from inside.

"Hentai!" several girls screamed as Takeru shouted in pain as they heard loud crashing sounds and some cartoonish ones.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Aguri asked as he fixed his glasses.

"I…" Gin started as he backed up.

"Heh…" Ryuga sighed. "This was a bit far for a prank Senpai."

"Prank?" Aguri asked.

"Of course I think it's some sort of thing to pull pranks on new club members to welcome them." he nodded.

Gin looked at them in confusion.

"Well this is our first time going to any kind of school." Aguri reasoned, "It'd make sense we'd not be familiar with all their customs." he nodded. "Well then lets go collect Takeru and go back to our room for the day."

"Right, well later Gin-senpai." Ryuga waved as they made their way to leave.

* * *

Gin sat on a pipe as he was in the schools basement that was like a maze of tunnels and pipes.

"Never gone to school?" he pondered as he wrote things down on a notepad. "They dress in those long coats and carry weapons, they address Burai-sensei, as Priest Burai, they carry themselves like warriors to, even when relaxed their weapons are within their reach.

"Those Makai knights are an interesting bunch." someone said as Gin turned around to see the Janitor walked by. He was a tall man dressed in the dull brown jumpsuit with it hanging around his waist revealing a tank top shirt, he also had a cap on his head covering his short hair.

"Makai Knights?" Gin asked. "What does that mean?"

"Makai Knights are expert killers, those weapons aren't for show, they can kill a person three ways before you can blink." he explained. "That thug Saizo, the missing councillor, those are just two examples of the targets Dogai Ryuga has taken down." he explained as he went about his way as he fixed the cap on his head.

"What?!" Gin asked as he jumped off the pipe he sat on.

"If you want to see for yourself then follow them the next time the three run around the school with their weapons." he said as he walked on.

* * *

Gin did as the janitor said and followed Ryuga and his fellow Makai Knights as they ran ut of the school in a hurry with their weapons in hand.

He then came to a clearing where Ryuga kicked a student back into a tree, he then drew his sword and stabbed it into the student making him scream in pain as his jaw split open.

Ryuga then swung him around as he was impaled on the sword to Takeru who cut him across his shoulder with his sword before Aguri slashed the student with his bow. the three knights then all slashed at the same time cutting into the student making him scream in pain before they all cut away causing the student to fall.

The student then tried to get away, but Aguri raised his bow as the student got up and he fired an arrow through it's chest making him fall and then explode.

Gin gasped as he took pictures. the way it looked they attacked a student and killed him.

"Man nothing but busy work." Takeru said as Gin listened. "No big targets, just runts."

"It's our job we have to do this no matter how annoying it is." Ryuga said as the three left.

Gin held his breath as he heard this, what are these three? Assassins? Hitmen? Why are they killing people in the school.

Gin then left as the knights were far enough away it wouldn't matter.

* * *

Gin sat in the club room as he got ready to print out this story.

"Gin." a voice said as Burai walked in. "Why are you working so late?"

"Ah well, you see I had this idea for a story that I wanted to add in at the last minute." he explained. "Trust me it's very important it will save everyone."

"I see, well then be careful." Burai said.

"eh?"

"Sometimes you think your being the hero when really your being the villain." he said as he grabbed something off his desk. "Good night boy." he said as he left.

Gin didn't understand what he meant but he decided to go through with his plans.

* * *

Ryuga Moka and Kurumu walked to school together as Aguri and Takeru followed.

"So what do you think we'll be forced to do today in math?" Ryuga asked.

"I don't know the lessons are always so hard for us to understand." Kurumu said.

"They are pretty hard, but it could be harder I suppose." Aguri said as he walked along side them.

"who cares the teacher is freakin hot and sexy!" Takeru explained as they made their way into the lockers. Takeru then noticed the news wrack. "What the FUCK!" he cursed getting his friends attention.

"What is…" Aguri started till he saw the newspapers they had pictures of them when they hunted down that horror together. But the images where when the Horrors didn't have it's mouth opened making it look like they were attacking a normal student while he was in his human form.

"Eh." Ryuga gasped as he grabbed the paper. They then noticed all the students keeping their distance from them. "Wait this isn't…" he started.

"Stay away!" one student cried in fear making Ryuga recoil in shock.

"Murder!" another student shouted at the three.

"Wait it's not like it looks!" Takeru shouted. "It's not like that!"

"Liar!"

"Ryuga!" Kurumu called.

"Stay away their dangerous!" a student said.

"Nani?" she asked, "They're not dangerous they've saved us!" she defended.

"She's right, Ryuga, Aguri and Takeru have done nothing but protect us."

"Then explain this!" one student said as he held up the paper showing them cutting down a horror, but to the students it was just them attacking another student in cold blood.

"Wait those pictures are taken out of context." Ryuga defended as he walked forward but some of the students backed away in fear.

"Stay away from us!" they called.

"Someone get them!"

"Wait it's all a misunderstanding!" Ryuga shouted, but Takeru grabbed his shoulder as they ran.

"Ryuga run!" he shouted as the three knights ran for it. The mob then chased after them, but the knights had a head start and where much faster.

"Aguri, you need to figure this out!" Takeru cried as they kept running.

"Right." he nodded.

"Go We'll keep their attention while you and the girls fix this." Ryuga said as he and Takeru took a left while Aguri jumped to the school's roof.

Ryuga and Takeru kept running as the mob of students chased them. The two picked up speed as more students chased them.

* * *

Moka and Kurumu walked down the hall to the club room before Aguri jumped in through the window.

"Kusugami-san!" Moka shouted as they ran up to him.

"Girls, you're alright, good, Ryuga won't have to worry." he said as he kept walking as he pulled out his bow. He then kicked down the door to the club as he found Gin at a desk. "Gin!" he shouted as he pointed the blade at Gin. "You owe my friends an explanation."

"Your murders!" Gin pointed.

"Murders?" Aguri pondered.

"That's wrong!" Moka shouted as she came between them. "Kusugami-san and the others are protecting us!"

"Protecting us!? They killed that student." Gin reasoned.

"Well that's..."Moka started as she looked at Aguri. Aguri fixed his glasses as he patted her shoulder.

"It's alright Akashiya-san I'll take care of it." he said as he put his Bow on Burai's desk. "Ginei-senpai...no your not worth my respect, you are a low man who has no idea of the truth." Aguri said as he fixed his glasses. "Allow me to educate you."

Gin growled as he kicked at Aguri only for him to block his punch before kicking him back, Gin stumbled back before he punched which Aguri blocked. Gin then spun around and tried to backhand Aguri but he ducked under it and sweep kicked gin knocking him off his feet, but Gin put his hands down and flipped back up before both men kicked each other at the same time knocking each other back.

Aguri got his balance back as he kicked at gin who ducked under it, he then got up and jabbed at Aguri who deflected his fist before he kicked up nailing Gin's chin knocking him back into the wall. Gin then then spun around as Aguri kicked the wall. Gin then kicked Aguri sending him tumbling back. Aguri tumbled over a desk before flipping to his feet. Gin then charged and swung at Aguri who raised his arm to block it before he delivered a palm strike to Gin's face before he spun around and backhanded him knocking him back.

Gin's arm then changed as it was covered in fur and grew sharp claws. He then slashed at Aguri who ducked back as the claws scratched his glasses and sent them flying to the wall where they broke, Aguri then spun around as he leaned back and kicked the side of Gin's face knocking him back.

Gin stumbled back into a wall as Aguri pulled an arrow out of his jacket and stuck it into Gin's shirt sticking it to a wall. He then took out more arrows and used them to pin Gin to the wall.

"Now tell me why would you attacks us like this?" Aguri asked as he grabbed his bow. He then pulled a backup pair of glasses from his jacket and put them on.

"I saw you attack that student you three killed him in cold blood!" he shouted.

"No he was already dead before we got to him," Aguri said, "That wasn't a student, it was a horror." he explained as he put his bow away. "Horrors take control of living beings and use them to walk around our world to feed." he explained. "they prefer humans, but youkai offer them stronger bodies." he explained.

"I don't believe you!" he shouted as he pulled himself free at the cost of his shirt and jacket.

Aguri pulled out his bow as he glared at Gin. "Baka, you call yourself a reporter, you have no clue of the truth." he mocked as he swung his bow creating a light circle. Aguri then lifted his right arm as it was armored, Gin then charged only for Aguri to backhand him with his armored hand he then punched his studded fist into Gin's face sending him into the wall as he passed out.

"Is he okay?" Kurumu asked.

"He should be in pain for a while because of the Soul metal burns but he should be fine after some rest." he explained as his armor went back to it's dimension.

"What do we do that mob will tear Ryuga and Takeru apart?" Moka said.

"If they could take them down so easily then Burai would have never sent them here." he said simply.

* * *

Ryuga jumped and ran up a wall before he flipped over group of students he then kept running before he jumped over several outside tables.

Takeru ran as he pushed one student away before he jumped over another. He then ran along with Ryuga as they were still being chased.

Watching them was the Janitor from before who told Gin to follow the Knights.

"Do you intend to just watch?" a distorted voice asked as a figure in the shadows watched him. "you should have just attacked them?"

"Simple, they are prepared for a frontal assault, but tired and mental weakened they will be much easier, and all the more delectable as a meal." the Janitor said as he looked up.

"Suit yourself." the figure spoke as he disappeared.

"I will, but first I need a touch me up." the janitor said as he walked away as he walked he found a random student and grabbed him. Centipedes then came out his arms and wrapped the students head up as blue light traveled down them to the Janitors body. The Body then faded away into dust as the the centipedes receded into his body. "Mm...that hit the spot." he smiled as he walked on. Several figures then walked along side him.

* * *

Ryuga and Takeru hid in the sports equipment shed.

"you know I never figured I'd be in this room with a guy." Takeru panted.

"Why would Gin-senpai do this?" Ryuga asked aloud.

"Who the fuck cares I'm going to rip him a new one." Takeru growled as he smashed his fist into the wall.

"Calm your self Kozo." Zaruba said, "These things can't be so simple, in my experience sometimes our line of work is misinterpreted and we are made to be the bad guys, but your are Makai Knights, accept it and protect people."

"Zaruba's right, for all we know a horror is behind all this." Ryuga said as he got back up. "We need to do our job."

"Right, let's go." Takeru said as they both got up and walked out.

* * *

Gin woke up as Moka and Aguri looked down on him. Next to come in was Burai.

"I tried to warn you, you have just put the people protecting this school in trouble." he said as he walked up to him.

"Mr. Burai why are you helping them they killed…"

"A horror, that student was already dead." he explained. He then pulled out a brush, he then pointed it at Gin and flicked it as it glew green. a sphere then went into Gin's head as it showed him images that looked like paintings.

"Horrors come and cause harm to all life by possessing and devouring living people." Burai went on as a painted person cut down a basic horror with his sword. "But there are knights who stop them by sealing them and sending them back to the underworld, even if the demons they cutdown return to the men they possessed." he went on as the image showed a man falling down as the person with the sword stood over him.

Everything then turned back to normal. "Ryuga and the others are these people, they cut down evil even if it makes them look evil." he said. "Aguri go set things up, I shall prepare a charm that will erase everyone's memory of this event along with the headmaster." Burai explained.

"Hai." Aguri nodded as he went out the door.

"Moka, Kurumu I need the two of you help with the boys escape till I can fix all this." Burai went on as he grabbed a box full of materials."Here take these to keep in touch with Kusugami." he said giving them two silver earrings. "Gin," he said getting the boys attention "Please help them protect this school." he ordered as he left.

"come on Moka." Kurumu said ignoring Gin as she grew her wings and was ready to fly out the window.

"Gin-sempai" Moka said getting his atention. "Ryuga-kun and the others really do protect us, if not for Ryuga then I might not be here." she said as she and Kurumu flew out the Window. Gin looked at them, was he wrong...where they really here to protect them. He then thought about what Burai said, he then got up as he grabbed a shirt Burai left on his desk for him.

* * *

Ryuga and Takeru panted as they stood in the middle of the path around the back of the school.

"Kuso!" Takeru groaned as he crushed the branch of a tree. "What do we do!" he complained.

"I don't know, we have to hope that Aguri and the girls came up with something." Ryuga sighed as he caught his breath.

"Ryuga!" Moka and Kurumu called as they caught up to him.

"Oh thank god, please tell us you fixed this." Takeru begged.

" Priest Burai says he has a plan." Moka said. "He said he is going to cast a spell or something to fix everything."

"Yeah he's going to make everyone forget this whole day." Kurumu added. "Kusugami-san is setting up charms all over the school to make sure no one is left out of it's range." she explained.

Sure enough Aguri was running around the school with a quiver of arrows on his back as he fired an arrow with a charm at the end at the wall sticking it. He then fired another at a tree before he started running again and fired another arrow.

"Kurono-san Akashiya-san I have set up most of the charms make sure Ryuga and Takeru are out of it's range since they have not been protected against it." he spoke into the ear ring.

"Hai we found them." Moka responded. "Come on Aguri says that we need to be out of range so the spell won't affect you two." she said as she grabbed Ryuga's hand and started running.

"Chotto why do you get to hold Ryuga's hand!" Kurumu called as she ran after them.

"Oi you can hold my hand!" Takeru called only for a rock to hit him. "Nevermind…." he said as they followed Moka.

The gang made their way into the woods only to be confronted by the Janitor as he stood on a rock.

"Oh you kids are late." he noted as he jumped off his seat as several horror familiars came out and around him. They then charged as Ryuga slashed two of them away before he kicked another away. Takeru then slashed two of them down before he stabbed his sword into ones stomach. Kurumu then slashed with her claws knocking the horrors away.

Gin then caught up to them as he saw the Janitor commanding the horrors.

"Aguri we have a problem." Moka said to the earring, "We were ambushed by a group of Horrors."

"Nani, so this was all planned." Aguri hissed, he then took out an arrow with a small brush attached to the end. He then aimed it at the headmasters window and fired it.

* * *

Burai and the headmaster where getting things ready when Aguri's arrow came in and hit the wall before it burst into floating letters of the Makai language.

"what is it?" the headmaster asked.

"The kids have been attacked by a horror." Burai said as he noticed the sun setting. "I have an idea," he said as he took his brush and swung it at a cauldron of water showing the Knights as they slashed the horrors away.

"What will you do they are still in range of the charms." the headmaster said.

"Then we shall use that to our advantage." Burai explained as he cast another spell. "We shall, show everyone the truth."

* * *

Ryuga slashed back another familiar horror before he was kicked into a tree by the Janitor.

"Makai Knight is this all you can do?" he asked as he blocked Takeru's slash. "I'm disappointed." he mocked as he kicked him away.

"To think I went to all the trouble of planting that stupid familiar in the school so you could destroy it and make it look like you murdered a student to that Gin kid." he sighed out as Gin heard this. He then pulled the skin off his arm as it turned into a black schmitter sword. He then slashed at Takeru who blocked his swings until his shoulder was cut by his next swing. Ryuga then charged and clashed blades with him.

"So you're behind all this!" Ryuga growled as they pushed each other back.

"Of course, no horror would make itself that obvious with knights around!" he said as they clashed blades again. "Fooling that kid to think you where murders was a piece of cake, you stupid kids will belive anything taken out of context!" he shouted with joy as he pushed Ryuga back before he kicked his leg bringing him down to one knee, he then swung down at him. Which Ryuga blocked but the man pushed Ryuga down and pinned him with their swords locked. "Humans, Youkai, it doesn't matter to a horror they're just food to enjoy and savor!" he said as he grinded the sword across the Garoken. "You're just cattle, who don't know when your time will come!"

An arrow then hit his shoulder but didn't pierce deep enough. Ryuga then pushed him back as he backflipped to his feet.

"Oh look the last one, now I don't have to go to the trouble of hunting the lone knight down." he said holding his sword over his shoulder. "What good will this little stand of yours do?" he asked. "Everyone hates you your public enemies."

"Not anymore." Aguri said as he pointed up, the janitor then looked up as above the school was a large magic projection of all of them. "you just told everyone what you did."

"Nani…" he growled.

"Hah! Way to go fucktard you just ruined your own little plan!" Takeru shouted as gave the janitor the middle finger.

"Ikuze!" Ryuga said as he got into his battle pose, his Garoken drawn across his left wrist and pointed at the Janitor.

The Janitor then tossed his hat away as he charged at the knights, Ryuga caught his slash as Aguri fired an arrow at him that he jumped over as he fell down he dropped his knee on Ryuga's shoulder dropping him to the ground. Takeru then slashed at him but his sword was grabbed before the janitor leaped up and kicked Takeru back before he landed on the ground.

He then peeled the skin off his sword wielding hand and turned it into another sword.

Aguri fired another arrow that the Janitor blocked using his swords he then jumped and swung at Takeru who blocked his attack. He then raised his sword blocking a slash from Aguri. Ryuga then came up and slashed him across the back, but this caused a golden light to shoot out and send Ryuga flying back.

"AH!" Ryuga cried in pain as his body smoked.

"Madou Horror!" Aguri said as the janitor looked at them.

"So I've been found out." he snickered as he pushed them both back.

"Takeru summon your armor!" Aguri ordered, but the Mado Horror kicked Aguri back before he slashed at Takeru, he then used his back up sword to hammer away at his defense, he then tried to slash his fingers but Takeru opened his hand and used the pommel to block the slash.

"I won't give any of you a chance!" he shouted. But a blur then knocked him away. Everyone then looked up at Gin as he was in a ready pose.

"Teme...you tricked me, so now I'm going to make you pay!" he growled as his muscles rippled as the moon came up. His shirt then ripped apart as he became his true form. He was a werewolf with a large humanoid build and reverse jointed legs, he was covered in thick black fur with a wolf head with a mane of hair around his neck. He then charged at the Janitor who jumped back and held up his swords.

"you shouldn't bite off more then you can chew kid!" he hissed as his body changed in a burst of darkness. His body was pitch black with golden spine like trims across his arms legs and chest and his neck. His face was a black helmet with two horns on top of his head. His theme looked like a centipede.

"don't underestimate me!" Gin howled as he jumped only for the Mado Horror to flip back and kick him but Gin landed on his feet and blurred and slashed at him only for his claws to be blocked by the horrors swords. The horror then summoned multiple centipedes from his body that wrapped Gin up he then tossed him away.

"HA!" Ryuga called as he slashed the horror releasing another golden light, but Ryuga stood his ground as the light wave hit him.

"Whats wrong with him?" Gin asked.

"Everytime Ryuga cuts a Madou horror they release a golden light that causes him pain." Aguri explained. "But Ryuga is the only one who can cut them down." he explained.

Ryuga then held his sword up as he slashed the horror across the chest releasing another wave of light but this one was bigger and sent him flying.

"Ryuga!" Moka called helping him up as he groaned in pain. The Horror then threw one of his swords at them like a boomerang, Ryuga said this and tried to get up to protect Moka, but something got in the swords path.

Gin stood facing them as the sword stuck out of his back, "Ryuga are you alright?" he asked as he fell down.

"Gin!" Ryuga called as he and Moka went to check on him. Gin then pulled the sword out. "Why did you do that?"

"Simple, because I was wrong, I was jealous of you so I tried to ruin your name, but I ignored the truth. And because of that, I almost let my newest club members get hurt." he grumbled.

"Gin." Ryuga said as he grabbed his pendant and held it to his ear. His psychometry then allowed him to learn about Gin as he heard voices of the past. "I understand." he smiled, "Don't worry I'll protect everyone." he said as he pushed himself up. He then walked up as he raised his Garoken.

(Insert song: Fencer of Gold by Jam Project)

"Mado Horror, you said all life was just cattle to horrors, you're wrong, people youkai or human live to find happiness and hope. And I will protect them as a Makai Knight!" he shouted as he swung his sword creating a light circle.

He then swung his sword as he summoned his armor with a roar. Garo then swiped his sword across his wrist as he pointed it at the horror.

"Oi! Why are you copying me!?" Gin complained as Garo charged the horror whose minions got in his way. Garo then swiped the Garoken across his left wrist as it was covered in green flames.

Garo then slashed as he released a wave of green fire that burned them down. Garo then jumped over them as he aimed the tip of his burning sword at the horror. The horror raised it's sword and deflected Garo's stab to the side he then slashed but Garo blocked with his left hand before he stabbed it into the horrors stomach, the light wave then hit him but Garo dug his feet into the ground before he kneed the horror's in the chest as he pulled his sword out. Garo then slashed it across the stomach before another slash across the back.

The Golden light bathed Garo as he became golden. Garo then punched the horror back. The Horror summoned it's last minions that merged into a giant centipede that attached to his back. The Centipede horror then lifted the Mado Horror into the air. But Garo just jumped high into the air as he flew over the horrors head, he then raised his sword as he stopped right in front of the moon. He then came back down to earth as he took out his Madou lighter and sparked a flame. He then swiped the flames across his sword as he slashed the Madou Horrors shoulder.

The burning sword dug into it's shoulder releasing another light that made Garo flash gold again. The pain caused Garo to writhe in pain but he grit his teeth behind his helmet as he pushed down releasing more and more light.

"HA!" Garo roared as his flames even took on a golden color as he pushed his sword through the horror. Garo then slashed the two horrors down the center as he fell back down. Garo then landed on his feet as the Centipede horror fell into two burning halves as the Madou Horror stood in the air for a second before he exploded into a brilliant golden light. The light made Garo gold again as he was still covered in his green flames.

(End song)

Gin looked at Garo as he looked at them and nodded his head as his method of telling them it was over .

The flames and golden color then faded as the armor flew off and Ryuga fell to his knees holding his chest in pain.

"Ryuga!" Moka called as she came up to him as Aguri tended to Gin. Moka helped Ryuga up as he panted.

"I'm fine…" he grunted as he smiled. Moka smiled at his antics since she knew he was far from okay.

* * *

Everyone met at the clubroom the next day. Everyone then gave the Knights a public apologies. Which Ryuga and Aguri just waved off but Takeru of course asked for special apologies from girls but this got him an arrow to the head courtesy of Aguri.

"So it's my turn." Gin said to the knights. "I apologize." he said bowing.

"Eh no big deal wolfy." Takeru said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "You can make it up to me be showing more spots to find the ladies." he grinned.

"Sure thing."

"so your wounds are all healed." Ryuga said as he came up to Gin, who nodded. "Good, I look forward to working with you more sempai." he grinned shaking his hand.

"I still find him despicable and useless." Aguri said as he fixed his glasses. This made Gin fall.

"Maybe but Gin-senpai is a good person." Ryuga smiled. "He's here to look after us." Gin just smirked as Kurumu grabbed Ryuga's head and shoved it into her chest, until Moka stole Ryuga and sucked his blood.

"Dogai Ryuga...who the hell are you!?" he cried in shock at this.

Ryuga smirked as he looked up, "Ougon Kishi Garo." he smirked

To be Continued.

* * *

"Let me say this to start." Takeru narrated as he and Aguri fought off two lizard horrors. "I'm not the best guy in the world, but even I don't discriminate people for who they are." he said as it showed Ryuga clashing swords with a student. "So even if I decide to do one good thing now and again, don't think I've gone and changed. I'm a bastard but I'm not going to let a girl cry!" he finished as a red fire themed Makai knight got up. "Next time: Tears"


	5. Tears涙

[Insert Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono Op]

* * *

Tears

A girl squirmed in her bed, she was naked under the covers. Next to her laid another girls both of them looked to be really pleased.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Takeru looked back at them with a grin. "Ah that was a good way to start my morning." he grinned as he got up as he wore nothing but his pants and boots. "Ladies no need to get up." he said as he grabbed his shirt and duster he then got up to leave as he picked up his sword on the way out. He then looked back at the well pleased girls, "Life's sweet, well for me it is."

Takeru then made his way across the way to the guys dorm.

"Yo good morning my knights!" Takeru called as he came in.

"Sup." Ryuga mumbled through a mouth full of cereal.

"Enjoy your night?" Aguri asked as he sat at his desk finishing extra homework well his, Ryuga's and Takeru's.

"In the top ten." Takeru smirked as he grabbed the gallon of juice from the fridge. He then chugged it down.

"Hey thats my juice." Ryuga complained.

"Snooze you lose." Takeru countered as he put his shirt and duster on.

"Alright remember that." Ryuga said as he grabbed his own duster. "Aguri you coming?"

"Hold on. If you two bothered to do your own work then I'd be more than happy to have fun." he said as he kept writing.

"Whatever you say egghead." Takeru said as he and Ryuga got ready to leave.

"Come on their posting the midterm scores lets go check them out." Ryuga said.

"Very well, is just so I may see how much better then you both I did." Aguri said as he put on his coat.

* * *

Moka and Kurumu stood in the courtyard as they searched for their names.

"Ah I found mine, I got 13." Moka said as Kurumu kept looking, but problem was she was searching in the wrong area of the list.

"Damn it!" Kurumu cried "Where the hell is my name?"

"Morning!" they heard as Ryuga and his fellow knights came in.

"Found your names yet?" Aguri asked as he started at the top. "What!? I got 2! This is impossible!"

"Huh Aguri did get second place." Takru noted, "you lost out to some chick, Yukari Sendo, she must be cute."

"More then you think," Kurumu laughed, "She's like twelve."

"EH!" Aguri and Takeru called in shock.

"I lost to a child!"

"I was going to hit on a kid!" The two then looked at each other.

"Egghead."

"Pervert."

"Well this will go on forever." Ryuga sighed as he searched for his own name. "Hey twenty not bad."

"That's great Ryuga." Moka said patting his shoulder.

"Kurumu find your name yet?" Ryuga asked as Kurumu found it.

"333…." she called out.

"Yikes." Moka joked.

"Hey I found my name!" Takeru called from all the way at the end of the list. "I got 2093!"

"Isn't that a little to low even for Takeru?" Ryuga asked.

"What do you expect he spends his time looking at the teachers chest then his work." Aguri said, "In fact his answers in his math test where Boobs, Boobs and look, Boobs."

"Does he think of anything else?" the girls complained.

"Takeru is a great fighter, thats about the one reason why Priest Burai called him here." Aguri sighed.

"Alright who wants to go to class?" Kurumu asked as she grabbed Ryuga's arm.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Takeru called as he ran after them.

As the group of Knights and Youkai were talking amongst themselves as they were leaving the board. Unknown to the group they were being watched, well it wasn't a threat or anything, infact it was a girl. A short girl, dressed in a witch's outfit. She had brown hair that reached her chin, and purple eyes, she wore her uniform a little differently, she had the same skirt but she wore a pink top, and brown bodice and yellow bowtie, a black cape and to tie the look together a witches hat on top of her head.

She watched as the group argued and laughed amongst one another. She payed close attention to Moka as she argued with Kurumu.

"Well tops scores yet again." a voice spoke getting her attention, the girl then turned to see a student behind her, he was tall with dark hair, he didn't wear the tie or jacket but he had an armband on his shoulder that designated him as Class representative."Your scores mark you number one among the freshmen, Yukari Sendo." the Class Rep said. "Thats incredible no wonder you got to skip all the way to high school." he laughed as he swatter her hat.

Yukari frowned at this.

"What you think because you're so special you can break the rules?" he taunted. "Brats like you make me sick…"

Yukari looked down until a rock floated up and hit the Class Rep in the face. "Got you!" she cheered as he held his nose.

"Teme!" he growled. But a sword then came to his neck.

"Oi" Takeru said as it was his sword. "You shouldn't pick on kids especially not little girls." he said as he made him move back.

"I think you should move along now." Ryuga said coming up behind him. "I mean my friend here wouldn't want to miss and hurt you."

Moka then came up as well and got between the Class Rep and Yukari. The class rep looked between the knights before he turned away and walked off.

"Thats what I thought." Takeru said as he put his sword back in his duster. "Now that that's done I belive I am owed a thank you great Takeru-sama." he started till he and Ryuga looked back to Yukari who was hugging Moka with hearts floating around her.

"Thank you!" Yukari called as she held onto Moka.

"Well that was unexpected." Ryuga said.

"Hey why you hugging her I saved you." Takeru said.

"Best not to question it." Ryuga said patting his shoulder.

"But still...at least a small thanks would be good, it's not everyday I leave what I'm doing to help someone else."

"Takeru-san don't be mean, you did a good thing that should be all that matters." Moka said.

"She's right playboy," Yukari added making Takru twitch he was about to say something till Ryuga covered his mouth and pulled him away.

"Hehe...we'll just get to class now."

* * *

Later at lunch, Moka Invited Yukari to come sit with them at lunch.

"I see so you skipped to high school you were so smart." Aguri repeated as they all sat down to lunch.

"thats right." Yukai smiled. "It was pretty easy really."

"Sugoi, you're one smart kid." Ryuga commented.

"I'm not a kid, I'm almost twelve." she pouted.

"Still sounds like a kid to me." Kurumu said as she grabbed Ryuga's arm. she then grabbed his chopsticks and lifted piece of food to his mouth. "Ryuga open wide."

"Kurumu." Moka said in annoyance.

"What there's nothing wrong with me trying to be nice right?" she taunted.

"You can be nice to me." Takeru said only for him to yelp in pain as something hit his shin. "AH son of a…." he cried.

"Are Ryuga and Kurumu dating?" Yukari asked.

"No of course they aren't." Moka answered.

"Oh now don't say that I think we make a cute couple right Ryuga?"

"Hm… I suppose people do say we make a cute couple." Ryuga answered. "But they also say the same about me and Moka." he added making Kurumu fall down. "Kurumu?"

"Heh, Ryuga's such a dunce." Takeru said only for Aguri to push him off the table. "thank you now I can look up skirts!"

"Why do we keep inviting him?" Kurumu asked.

Yukari couldn't stop staring at all of them these people protected them from those creatures called Horrors. The seemed like an average bunch of people.

Ryuga seemed like an ordinary dense teenage boy, Takeru was a regular pervert, and Aguri was the brains. Then there was Kurumu who hung off Ryuga's arms which he either didn't mind or didn't notice.

But none of that mattered to her she only cared about Moka. Even if Takeru and Ryuga scared the bully away Moka came up to help her, that meant just a little more. So she grew attached to Moka, not unlike a older sister, or maybe more.

"Say where's Gin?" Ryuga asked as they noticed their senpai was not joining them for lunch.

"Something about research." Aguri said, as he said that a bush outside the girls locker room sneezed.

* * *

In one of the school classrooms the Class rep sat at a desk as two students sat around him.

"those damn Makai knights, how dare they get in my way." he complained as he smashed his desk with his bare hand. "I will show them that no one does that to me and gets away with it."

"what do we do boss?" the first of his goons asked.

"We're going to kills that little brat, she should make a good snack before we go after Dogia Ryuga and his sidekicks."

* * *

Takeru sneezed, "Oi someone just mocked me!"

"Shouldn't be too hard you give them tons of material." Yukari mocked making everyone laugh.

"Oi don't mock me you little brat!"

"Who are you calling a brat you bastard!" she countered as lightning shot from their eyes.

"Oi Takeru cut it out already." Aguri said, "Isn't it enough for you to be perverted now you have to pick fights with a girl."

"Oi no one mocks me like that."

"But Aguri does it all the time." Kurumu said as Moka and Ryuga nodded in unison.

"Well I'm not letting some little brat mock me!" he shouted.

But they all just nodded in annoyance.

"Ignore him, kid, he's annoying and perverted but he's a little less annoying once you get to know him." Kurumu said as Takeru just groaned as he sat back down.

Ryuga and Takeru then made their way to the club room after school.

"You can't be happy about that munchkin just hanging off Moka-chan?" Takeru asked.

"she's just trying to get close to someone she sees as her friend, I find it kind of cute."

"Well that kid gets on my nerves." he tsked as they opened the door. "But still I suppose I could get use to the brat."

"There you go." Ryuga smirked.

"Hey guys." Kurumu welcomed as she, Moka and Yukari were sitting at a makeshift table made from desks.

"Oh hey girls what's up." Ryuga said.

"Yukai brought us snacks." Kurumu said holding up a rice ball. "Here Ryuga have one."

"Oh thanks." he said taking a bite. "Yum...this is good."

Takeru then took one for himself. "Yum, this is good, not bad kid." he smiled as he ate away.

"Of course I'm not an expert at cooking, but I can still do some incredible things." Yukai said.

"Don't be getting cocky kid," Takeru said. "One good snack don't make you the best." he said as he scarfed down another.

Yukari frowned at this, she then pulled out a wand and waved it making a washbasin fall on Takeru's head.

"Itai!" he cried as he held the bump on his head. "What the hell!" he cried as he jumped up he then slammed his hand down on the table. "Don't think because you're so smart that you're better than me!"

"But I am, I'm far smarter than a cave man such as yourself." Yukari shot back as several brooms stated to hit Takeru on the head..

"What the hell is this! What is this some disney movie!" he complained as he blocked one broom before another smacked his head.

"Yukari I think that's enough." Moka said.

Yukari lowered her wand as the brooms all fell. Takeru then glared at her. "Thats it kid! I'm a jerk I know that and I accept it, but you can't keep treating people like this or you'll never make friends!"

"Why do I need friends I have Moka-san and I'm a genius."

"Oi if you keep talking like that and you'll always be alone!" Takeru countered.

"I already am alone." Yukari said as she ran out the door.

"OI!" Takeru called after her. "What the hell was that?!"

"I suppose if anyone knows what it's like to be truly alone it's Yukari." Kurumu said.

"what do you mean?" Ryuga asked.

"Yukari-chan is a witch border beings between Human and Youkai." Aguri explained. "In short everyone here treats her as an outcast because she is essentially half-human."

"No way." Takeru said as he heard that. "I understand if she felt weird because of being younger, but to treat her so coldly because of something stupid like that."

"No kid deserves to be alone like that." Ryuga said.

"Right, I'll go apologies." Takeru said as they all followed after her.

* * *

Yukari ran through the forest, she was upset, and angry, what did that jerk Takeru know. He was a womaniser who didn't care about anything but himself. She just kept running until she bumped into something. She then fell back as she looked up standing there was the class rep and his two goons.

"Sendo you again, I've been looking for you." he said as he grabbed her. he then lifted her up as he walked away with her.

"Let go!" she cried as she tried to get free.

"Shut up you useless brat!" the Class rep shouted back as they were far enough from the school he then tossed Yukari into a tree.

"Now I'm going to enjoy this." he said as his minions changed into lizard monsters covered in green scales and iguana like heads, their eyes also became green with ruins in them revealing they were Inga horrors. "You're going to die alone you little brat."

"Shut up you jerk!" she shouted as she raised her wand. she then started to focus but before anything one of the Lizardmen horrors bit the wand and broke it to pieces causing a spark of energy that sent Yukari tumbling back to the ground.

Yukari looked at the remains of her wand in shock, without her wand she was defenseless. The two horrors snickered as they opened their mouths wide to attack. Tears ran down her cheeks in fear.

But before the Lizard horrors could attack they were kicked back as Ryuga and Takeru arrived.

"Yukari!" Moka called as she came in and helped her.

"Moka-san." she said as she looked at the two knights.

"Makai Knights why do you continue to interfere?" the Class Rep complained, "I uphold the rules of this place and that little freak doesn't belong here!" he shouted pointing at Yukari. "That little brat does nothing but pull pranks on people. No one wants her here!"

"Oi…" Takeru said, as he raised his sword, "Who the fuck said that! We want her here she's our friend!"

"Friend." Yukari said as the two knights looked back at her with a smile before their faces turned serious as they turned back at the horrors.

"yeah friend, and I'm going to fucking kill you horrors for making her cry." Takeru threatened angrily.

The class rep sighed as he pulled the skin around his neck off revealing green scaly skin underneath. He then flicked the skin as it turned into an ornate single edged broadsword.

"Madou Horror." Aguri said as he came in and aimed an arrow at the lizardmen horrors.

"Ryuga we'll take care of the Inga horrors." Takeru said, "Cut down that Madou Horror!"

"Right!" he called as he charged and clashed blades with the Class rep. Ryuga then grabbed his hand before he punched him with his hand that held the sword and knocked him back. Ryuga then kicked him across his face before he slashed at him and clashed bladed.

Takeru slashed the first Lizardman horror as Aguri shot the second one with an arrow knocking it back. Takeru then slashed his horror across the stomach as he ran past him, he then jumped and spun around and slashed it across the back from it's shoulder down before he slashed it across it's shoulder blades. Aguri slashed his horror once before he fired another arrow into it. He then slashed it down across the shoulder before he slashed up cutting it's neck.

"It figures that you knights would side with the witch! Your kind have been allies since you were first created!"

"Wrong Yukari-chan is our friend and we'll protect her and everyone else in this school!" Ryuga said as they jumped into the air and clashed swords again before kicking the other back. They both landed on a branch before they jumped and clashed swords mid air several times before Ryuga punched him sending him into the trunk of a tree. Ryuga then bounced off a tree and aimed his sword at the Class Rep before stabbing it through his chest releasing another golden light. Ryuga held his onto the tree as he dug the sword in deeper.

Takeru slashed his horror across the chest once before he slashed it's shoulder and then it's leg knocking it down. Aguri fired an arrow that multiplied mid flight into six arrows that his his horror causing it to scream in pain.

"Aguri I'm gonna finish this up!" Takeru said as he raised his sword. Aguri nodded as he slammed his sword down and beheaded his horror. He then spun around on the balls of his feet as he crouched down and drew a circle across the ground. He then held his arms out with his sword pointed up as the portal opened under his feet.

His armor then came up piece by piece as the light burned the horrors body setting it aflame as Takeru's armor covered him. The flames then died as Takeru stood up fully armored. His armor was a dull red color with multiple grooves and spikes on his legs, gauntlets and shoulders that looked like solid flames with golden spikes on his thighs and elbows adding to this effect. His chest was red with a demonic skull in the center of his torso with a golden rod between it's teeth, his chest had black markings across them, his black body suit also took on a scaled style as seen by his explode abdomen. His helmet had two large ears with gold trims he had snarling teeth with two curved tusks extending from his cheeks and his eyes were white. His sword also changed as it's handle became longer and the blade also extended and became more like a scimitar sword with red sides.

Takeru looked up as he jumped flipped his sword and held it upside down. He then jumped and spun in the air as he came to the horror he then slashed it across it's hip to it's shoulder as he landed on one knee. He then looked up as his eyes flashed.

Takeru then stood before a red fiery backdrop as he swung his sword underhand as he flipped into the air, he then tossed his sword as he punched the air a few times before he caught his sword and held it normally as he swung it around a few times as flames sparked from his armor. He then slashed his sword down with both hands as a red symbol appeared behind him as the Kanji that read Flame Sword Knight Zen appeared.

"Ore wa Enjin Kishi Zen!" he called as Ryuga and the Class rep landed as they both got into a read pose.

"I'll enjoy killing you all!" the Class rep roared as his body burst into a Horror with silver armor on his shoulder, arms and legs his skin was a dull green with a long tail, his head also looked dinosaur like as he roared.

"Ikuze!" Ryuga shouted as he created a light circle and summoned his own armor. Garo then jumped and slashed the horror sending both of them back as light came from the horror. Zen then slashed the horror mid air. The horror fell as both knights cornered it.

The horror got up and tried to escape but Zen slashed it across the back, Garo stabbed his sword into a tree and used it as leverage to kick the horror into a tree as it slid down Zen slashed the horros across it's chest as Garo did the same releasing another golden light. The horror then slashed Zen sending him tumbling back.

The horror then saw Moka and Yukari and it charged at them. It raised it's sword and tried to cut them down. But Garo got between them as he used his gauntlet to block it's blade. He then stabbed his sword into the horror sending it back as another light wave illuminated Garo but he held his ground to protect them.

"Moka, Yukari are you alright?" he asked as his armor retained it's golden glow for a moment. They both looked up at Garo in thanks and wonder of his golden glow. Garo then looked back at the horror as it got back up.

Zen then slashed the horrors back as Garo jumped in and kicked the horror. Garo and the horror then clashed blades before Garo kicked their swords into the air, he then punched the horror several times across the chest each one knocking it back before he kicked it across the face. Their swords fell down and clashed as they did as Garo and the horror punched at each other.

"Ryuga!" Zen called as he tossed his sword that Garo caught and used to slash the horror across the stomach before Zen ignited his fist with fire and punched the horror sending it tumbling back. Garo then tossed Zen back his sword as he grabbed is Garoken. Zen then jumped as he kneed the horrors he then stabbed his sword into it's chest pinning it into the ground. Garo then braced himself for the light as he jumped as Zen pulled his sword out and jumped away. Garo then slashed the horror across it's chest causing a larger cut that released more light that caused Garo to fall to his knee in pain.

The horror then returned to it's human form as the class rep looked up as his body exploded into sparks. The sparks then fell around his arm band that revealed his name to be Tadashi Wanibuchi.

Garo and Zen then sent their armors back as Ryuga stumbled.

"Ryuga!" Takeru called helping him stand. "you okay?"

"Yeah I think I'm getting use to that light thing." he chuckled as Takeru put his arm over his shoulder and helped him stand straight.

The two chuckled as they walked back to the others.

* * *

The next day Takeru and Aguri walked with Kurumu to class.

"So the brat has turned over a new leaf?" Takeru asked as he flipped a random girls skirt.

"Yup, she's stopped pulling pranks and apologised to her classmates for some of her tricks. After that everyone apologised too, and now she's got life going easy."

"thats good." Aguri said as he read from a book.

They then all came into class and found an interesting scene. Moka and Ryuga where both being hugged by Yukari.

"eh help us?" Ryuga asked confused.

"Oi munchkin what's with the lovey dovey?" Takeru asked.

"I owe both Ryuga and Moka for protecting me." she said hugging tighter.

"Okay starting to feel weird." Ryuga said as Moka nodded in agreement.

"Oi I helped save you too." Takeru argued.

"Well so did I." Aguri.

"Eh not so much." Takeru waved off.

"Right," yukari said she let them go. She then went up and hugged Takeru.

"Hey I was just kidding." he chuckled with a smile as he patted her head. Everyone smiled at the scene.

"Thanks Takeru." Yukari said, "your still an idiot."

"and you're still a brat, now go bug Ryuga and Moka." Takeru chuckled as he pointed Yukari at them. the two panicked as the little girl chased them.

"Hey Ryuga's mine you little brat!" Kurumu called.

"Ah kids." Burai chuckled as he sat at his desk. He then pulled out a few tools so he could finish something. In his hands was a Mado brush only the handle was made from Yukari's old wand. He then got back to work with a grin as Yukari caught Ryuga and Moka.

To be continued….

* * *

Zaruba's Omake:

"Yo people I'm the great Madogu Zaruba." Zaruba introduced as he was on his perch. "With this chapter all our Makai knights have been revealed. And today I will go over them with you." he explained as a screen displayed the first time Ryuga summoned the Garo armor. "First is none other then the great Garo. Ougon Kishi Garo, in the ancient Makai language Garo means hope. Garo's title came from the fact his armor was once a vibrant and exuberant golden color. But the armor one day lost it's Golden shine blackening it to it's current state. But Ryuga is able to regain it's golden color every time he cuts down one of the Madou Horrors, while this does cause him pain it seems to restore Garo to it's original shine." he said as the screen displayed Garo facing a horror. "Garo's sword is a European style broadsword, and his Mado fire is green. Garo's shine may be gone but his strength as one of the best Makai Knights sure isn't. Ryuga may be brash and inexperienced but he is good enough for the armor, so I'll give him a chance."

The screen then changed to Gai as he fired his bow at Leviathan. "Next is Tenkyu Kishi Gai, he is a knight of the Kususgami archery. His weapon is a bow with blades hidden in it for close quarters combat that can fire his arrows at great speeds with considerable force. His armor is highly defended and is made for long to mid range combat. But he's no slouch in close combat as well." he explained as it displayed Aguri fighting Gin. "Gai's Mado fire is blue and his main method of a final kill on his target is a Soul metal arrow with his clan symbol on the side."

The screen then showed Takeru as he changed to Zen. "Finally we have Enjin Kishi Zen. He specializes in elemental scimitar combat. His Sword is meant for deep cutting and can be tossed like a boomerang if need be. He can also command fire in his armor." he explained as it showed Garo and Zen cutting down the horror "His speed and strength match Garo making them a perfect combi in close combat situations. His armor also has a noticeable Chinese theme to it if your interested in those type of facts."

"Well that's all for the Makai Knights for now, stay tuned fans and be sure to enjoy the exciting action to come." Zaruba winked as the scene turned black. "Uhm, I'm still in here you know."

* * *

"A Makai Knights duty it to cut down horrors and protect people." Aguri narrated as Ryuga was yelled at by Moka. "But what more is needed of us, why do people expect us to play the hero to their little problems." he went on as Ryuga drew his sword before a man who stood in front of Moka. "What push will it take to suffer the anger of a knight?" he finished as Ryuga drew the light circle to summon his armor. "Next time: Fake."


	6. Fake偽

**[Insert Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono Op]**

* * *

_Moka ran through the forest as a horror followed her. Moka then tripped as the horror got close to her it's face was right in front of her, it then reared back as it raised it's hand to attack. _

_But before it could a golden light flashed from behind it as the Garoken pierced it's chest and lifted it up before it destroyed the horror in a golden flash. Moka looked up as the light and sparks from the dead horror fell around her savior...her knight in shining golden armor. _

_Standing there was Garo but his armor was in it's golden sheen it took when he cut down a Madou horror. The armor then flew off as Ryuga stood there. He had a smile on his face as his coat was now white instead he then offered Moka his hand which she took and was lifted up with such strength she fell into Ryuga's arms. _

_Moka looked up in to Ryuga's eyes as they gave her warmth. _

"_Moka-chan, Daijoubu, I'll always be with you." Ryuga said as he rubbed her back. "Because I lo…"_

**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!**

Moka then shouted as she fell from her bed...she then got up and smashed her hand on the clock shutting it off.

"Ah…" she sighed as she got up dressed in her night gown. "It happened again, every night I get further and further with that dream." she said as she looked at the clock. "EH! I'm going to be late for meeting Ryuga!" she cried as she scrambled to get ready.

* * *

Ryuga walked to school with Moka the two got up early to avoid the rest of their gang so the two could just have time alone. Keep in mind neither one is thinking of this alone time as anything more than two good friends spending time together.

"so Takeru really came home naked with only his sword?" Moka laughed.

"Really, he walked in and just said "Don't ask" and ran into the bathroom to get some of the extra close we have." it was nice for them to have these little talks.

"Ah Takeru-san never changes does he." she smiled.

"No he never will, but when he's not being a super perv he's a nice guy."

"Mm-hm." Moka nodded. "He's been like a big brother to Yukai-chan. Even if he denies it."

"I just wish he'd stop filling her head with things."

"Yeah now she bugs us with disturbing things." Moka said still embarrassed by the things she has asked her after she spoke with Takeru. But she shook her head to clear her mind of that. But her hunger got the best of her shortly after. "Ne Ryuga-kun can I have some breakfast I kind of had to skip it so I could meet with you."

"No problem." Ryuga smirked he then moved his collar and necklace to let her drink. Moka then leaned in and bit Ryuga's neck.

"Capu-chuuuu~" Moka hummed as she drank up.

Moka had her fill, but as she pulled away she tripped and started to fall. But Ryuga grabbed her and held her close. "Moka are you alright?" he asked as she looked up at him.

"Yes…" she squeaked out as she looked into his eyes. "Thank you Ryuga…" she said as she blushed at the closeness of his face to hers.

"Moka…" he started as he lowered his head to hers.

"R-Ryuga…" Moka stammered as his face was closer than before. Their noses almost touching. Ryuga looked worried for Moka he then closed his eyes as he leaned his head forward. Moka's face was completely red at this as time seemed to slow down as Ryuga's lips came closer.

But by the laws of irony and comedy Ryuga just pressed his forehead to hers. "It looks like you might have a fever." Ryuga said as he moved his head away. Moka then stepped away and took deep breaths to calm herself. "Maybe you should stay home for today Moka." Ryuga offered.

"No I'm fine really, I must have just taken in too much of your blood and now I'm all dizzy." she said as her face was still pink, but this time out of embarrassment for thinking Ryuga would ever do something so forward with her. But Moka had been having these dreams lately. And this felt like one of them so she was excited, she's a teenage girl sue her for being imaginative.

"Alright I believe you, come on lets go." he chuckled as they walked on to school

Ryuga and Moka made there way to school only to find Aguri and Takeru clashing weapons in the courtyard.

"Oi what are you two doing!" Ryuga called as they stopped.

"This bohemian ruined all my notes." Aguri said as he slashed at Takeru who used his sword to block.

"This bastard closed the door on my date!" Takeru shouted as he pushed him away.

"Should we stop them?" Moka asked.

"Nah lets just leave them." Ryuga said as they walked on, as they did two wash basins fell on their heads knocking them over, as they tried to get up this time sinks fell on them.

"that'll show em." Yukari called as she walked in with her new wand/Mado brush.

"You've figured how to use the Mado Brush quickly Yukari-chan." Burai noted as he was walked in. "you can already use your normal spell through it."

"Hai, again thank you so much Priest-Burai." she bowed.

"No problems," he said as he walked on. "We can collect them later." he said. he then noticed Ryuga and Moka and smiled at them. "ah young love." he smirked as he looked at them Yukari then looked at them as well. "To think the little boy I once knew would grow to be such a lady killer."

"you knew Ryuga-san when he was little?"

"I knew him since he was 7, I was the one who trained him to become a knight worthy of the Title Ougon Kishi Garo."

"Ne Priest Burai, why is the armor called golden when it's black?" Yukari asked innocently.

"That my child is a story for another day." he smiled as he patted her head. "If you want to catch up to them I suggest you get a move on." he chuckled as he walked away.

Yukari smiled as she ran to catch up to them. Burai watched as she clasped onto Moka's waist before Kurumu came in and tackled Ryuga.

"Kids…" Burai sighed shaking his head.

* * *

After class everyone sat in the club room Aguri and Yukari were working on the papers lay out while Gin and Aguri picked out the pictured. Ryuga, Moka and Kurumu wrote up some of the last stories.

"So this is the Newspaper club." a voice said as everyone looked up to see a student who wore his uniform like Gin he had a pretty boy look to him with pale with dark streaks, but he had a haughty air him that Takeru and Gin didn't like.

"Can I help you?" Gin asked as he confronted him.

"I'm looking for Akashiya Moka." he said, he then looked past Gin. "Nevermind I see her." he said as he walked past her.

"Yes." Moka said as she stood up to address the student.

"It's a pleasure to meet." he said as he bowed respectfully. "I am Junya Inui 2nd year student and…" he said as he opened his mouth to reveal two large fangs. "A vampire just like you Akashiya-san."

Everyone dropped what they were doing at that and paid full attention.

"Are you here to join of something?" Gin asked.

"Tempting but no." he said smugly which pissed Gin off. He then looked at Ryuga who had taken off his duster and armor to work. "Your Dogai Ryuga the Knight?" he asked as he turned to him. "I hear you and Akashiya-san are quite close, you've even allowed her to feed off you. You truly are a brave knight to let her do so. I'd like to know if you like her?"

"That's none of your business." Takeru interrupted. "Don't think because you're some vampire you got the right to come in here and act like you're the boss." he said as he got in his face. "That ugly mug would look better on my wall." he taunted as Inui glared at him.

"Takeru!" Ryuga called as he got him to stop. "Moka-chan is my close friend, she is someone very important to me, so to answer your question…" he said as he shoved Takru away as he got close. "Yeah I like her just as I like all my friends." he said.

"That's regrettable especially if your feelings are more than simply liking." Inui said as he looked at him. "The vampire race has a unique set of rules…"

"Don't go rogue. Don't feed from the dead." Ryuga said surprising him.

"Oh then you know of the third rule?" he said as Ryuga looked confused. "Naruhodo, the rule about choosing a mate."

"Huh?" Ryuga asked as Inui seemed pleased at this change.

"I'm sorry, that rule must not apply to someone like you right?" he taunted.

"So Inui-senpai, what brings you here?" Moka asked as she interrupted them.

"Oh right...I just merely wanted to meet, a fellow vampire." he said with look of despair that was obviously faked. "It's such a lonely thing being a vampire without others of your kind."

After club finished, Inui walked Moka back to her room.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness before, but I was so excited to meet another vampire." he explained. "I saw you sucking Dogai-san's blood before so I knew you were a vampire. But you're a strange one, I've never known a vampire...that wears a rosario."

"Well I am a vampire, and I wear this Rosario to retrain my power." she explained timidly, "But you see I've never really met another vampire outside my family."

"Bt of course, we need to protect ourselves from those who fear our power. It's because of this I've never had any real friends before. Ours truly is a lonely existence isn't it."

Moka looked at him, this was how she felt, how strange he said something she could relate to.

Unknown to them Takeru, Kurumu, Ryuga and Yukari were spying on them. they hid in a quiet spot as the listened in on them. Takeru put a face of disgust.

"I hate this guy he's spitting crap at least I'm honest with girls."

"Yeah you just want to see them naked." Kurumu said. "But if they carry on and become a couple…." Kurumu said with a devilish grin as she looked at Ryuga who was facing away from them.

"No! No no no no no no!" Yukari said shaking her head. "Ryuga-san you can't let such a thing happen, even Takeru-san says it he's a jerk."

"And that's saying something." Kurumu added.

"I'm right here!" Takeru complained.

"I can't interfere," Ryuga said. "If Moka-chan wants to be with this Inui guy I can't stop her. as her friend I'll support her no matter what." he said, he cared for Moka greatly but he hated this Inui guy and wanted to protect her from him. But what could he do he was another vampire, he couldn't just take her from her only vampire friend.

"Hm…" Zaruba mused getting his attention.

"Nani ga Zaruba?" Yukari asked the ring.

"It's the rule the last one about vampires. In my time with Priest Burai I've read many exclusive books of the Headmasters."

"what rule?" Kurumu asked. "Come on I'm curious."

"Same here." Takeru added.

"*Sigh*...alright I'll tell you kids." Zaruba sighed as Ryuga held him up. "You see Vampires are a proud race if Moka's other self with out her Rosario is any evidence. they value their strength, above all else. and many Vampire families believe that their strength comes from purity of blood so dating let alone marriage outside their race is Taboo." he explained as he had all their attention. "you see children born between Humans and Vampires are known as Dhampirs, and are looked down on by full bloods and called freaks, the irony is that they have all the powers of a vampire and none of the weaknesses. Of course the opposite side of that coin is that Dhampirs are feared by humans for their power and heritage. So Dhampirs tend to be assassins kind of like Makai Knights but for Vampires using the cursed power of their cursed blood as revenge against their accursed creation and to strike against their vampire parent for cursing them as they are." he finished.

"That's messed up." Takeru said. "This means Ryuga and Moka would have never worked out to begin with."

"It makes sense," Ryuga said as he lifted Zaruba to meet his face.

"I'm sorry Ryuga." he said with sadness in his voice. "You and Moka really are too different."

* * *

For a full week Moka and Inui spent time together, Moka blew her friends off. She'd stop meeting Ryuga in the morning and stopped spending time with them at lunch. she even stopped showing up for club. Even though she and Ryuga sat next to one another, it still felt like they were worlds apart now.

Ryuga stood in the woods as he practiced sword Kata's he swing his sword to the side before he flipped and slashed down he then continued more Kata's. Ryuga then ended it by cutting a large tree in half down the middle.

"Ryuga, you're angry." Zaruba noted as Ryuga sheathed the Garoken. "It's about Moka right."

"No…" he said as he put his sword away in his duster.

Ryuga was also being watched from behind a tree by Kurumu and Yukari.

"Ryuga seems very upset." Yukari said aloud. "Takeru said he's just blowing off steam but this looks like more than that."

"Well it's to be expected with Moka just throwing their friendship away like that." Kurumu said. "Ryuga has taken blows from Horrors for her and what now that some pretty boy vampire prick comes along Ryuga's nothing." she scoffed.

"But you don't find it weird, it's just as you said, Ryuga was her first friend and he's saved her life many times." Yukari said, "Plus I did some digging along with Aguri-san, turns out that Inui is an infamous playboy who uses girls. For a guy who goes on about their kinds rules he sure doesn't follow them."

"Except now that it suits him." Kurumu said. "When you put it that way, Moka valued their friendship above all else. This is too weird, lets dig into this."

* * *

Ryuga and Takeru where chasing down a horror that took down a portly student. the horror headbutted Takeru knocking him back. He then blocked a slash from Ryuga before doing the same to him. But Ryuga held his ground, before he reared his own head back and bashed it back into the horror with a loud crack that sent it tumbling back. The horror stood up as it's nose was bleeding.

"RAH!" Ryuga screamed as he slashed the horror across it's body multiple times knocking it back. Ryuga the summoned his Garo armor and slashed through horror and sealed it. Garo stood there for a second.

"Oi Ryuga you okay?" Takeru asked.

"Fine…" Garo replied as his armor flew off. Ryuga then walked off to cleanse his blade.

Aguri then came in. "He's not doing a good job of hiding it."

"Tsk...like you'd understand Aguri." Takeru replied. "Guy has a lot going on."

* * *

Ryuga walked out of the headmasters office as he put his Garoken back in his duster. He walked down the hall until he bumped into Inui and Moka.

"Ah Dogai-san how are you?" Inui asked.

Ryuga didn't reply as he bumped into him. "Sorry." he said as he kept going.

"Ryuga…" Moka said as he stopped.

"What do you want Akashiya?" he asked shocking her a little.

"Should I leave you both alone?" Inui asked as he left. "I'll meet you outside Moka. Remember what I told you." he reminded.

"Ryuga what's wrong with you?" Moka asked.

"Me…" Ryuga said as he turned around. "Nothing, whats wrong with you?" he asked her.

"you don't understand what the situation is Ryuga." Moka defended.

"Understand what?" He asked. Moka just looked down. "What am I not even worth an explanation? Is Inui really so great that someone like me isn't worth the effort anymore?"

"You don't understand anything!" Moka suddenly shouted. "You don't know what's going on! Things are so simple for you!"

"Maybe…" Ryuga said he then walked away.

* * *

Moka walked outside finding Inui waiting for her. "What's wrong Moka you seem so distant all of a sudden." he said. "Are you unhappy with me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too…" she started as Inui walked over and took he in his arms and leaned in for a kiss. "Wait what are you doing! Wait!?" she shouted as she pushed him off.

"Why should we wait, we are two of the same kind." he said softly but with anger laced within his voice. "It's natural for us to be together. Unless you wish to still be with someone else? Like Ryuga?"

"No…" Moka said weakly, "It's not like...he and I...are…"

"Why don't we go somewhere private." Inui offered.

* * *

Ryuga sat under a tree as he held up the unsheathed Garoken. The sword shone in the dim light of the mid-evening. Ryuga then sheathed the sword as he layed back against the tree.

"Ryuga…" Zaruba said getting his attention. "Your emotions have been out of control."

"So…" Ryuga said.

"Ryuga, I've been apprehensive of telling you something." Zaruba said getting his attention.

"Ryuga!" Kurumu called as she landed next to him. "I've been looking for you." she panted as she changed back to normal.

"Kurumu-chan what's wrong?" Ryuga asked as he got up.

Kurumu looked at Ryuga before she sighed. Part of her wanted to comfort Ryuga now that she had an opening. But what would that do, she'd just win by default. Her pride wouldn't allow that, if she where going to win the heart of her Knight Ryuga then she will do it by beating all who got in her way.

"Ryuga I have something to tell you about Inui…" she sent on as she explained all his deeds. He'd date a girl then get what he wanted of her and then dump her. Afterwards no one ever heard from that girl again.

"Then I was right." Zaruba said as soon as Kurumu finished. Both teens then looked at him. "Since Inui first showed up I had felt a very faint horror aura. It could have just been any regular horror familiar, but now I know for sure, Inui is a horror whose aura is being restrained."

"Eh…" Ryuga said.

"Ryuga I didn't want to tell you in your current state because you could have jumped the gun and cut down an ordinary horror." Zaruba explained. "But with what Kurumu-chan has just told me, I know for sure."

"It all makes sense why those girls disappeared." Kurumu gasped, she then realised "Ryuga Moka is in danger!" Moka may have been her rival but she didn't want anything bad to happen, she was still her friend.

Ryuga then got up as he got ready to run after Moka. "Ryuga cut down that horror!" Kurumu called as Ryuga ran through the woods.

* * *

Inui dragged Moka to the graveyard to have some private time away from the public. He was already trying to steal a kiss from Moka but she still fought him off.

"Junya...this is going to fast!" Moka shouted as she backed away.

"But there is no reason for you to worry, it's just us out here no one will see or intervene." he smirked as he leaned in.

"Stop...Please!" Moka pleaded in fear.

"Come on…" Inui stated till he stopped when he felt something.

"You know when a girl says no to a sleazebag she must mean it." Zaruba said as Ryuga walked in.

"Dogai Ryuga!"

"Ryuga!" Moka shouted in joy.

"Junya Inui." Ryuga said as he walked up him. "I'm here to cut you down." he smirked.

"Cut me down!?" he laughed. "HAHAHA! Don't joke with me Dogai Ryuga this is a matter between vampires." he then punched Ryuga knocking him back.

"Ryuga!" Moka cried.

Ryuga just looked up he smirked. "I've been hit by much worse than that." he said. Inuit then punched but Ryuga deflected it to the side before he delivered a plam strike to his shoulder before another to the side of his face. He then spun around and kicked him across the face sending him spinning to the ground.

Inui then shot up as he got between Ryuga and Moka. "You dare, our rules permit you from getting any closer to her! You know that don't you!"

"I don't care!" Ryuga said as he drew his sword. "Even if your god I won't let you get away with what you plan to do to Moka-chan!" he shouted as he pointed his sword at his neck. "Besides your no vampire, you're nothing but a desperate horror."

"Nani?" Moka said as Inui looked at Ryuga who still smirked.

Ryuga then put his sword down as he raised his lighter and ignited a flame. Inui's eyes then turned green with symbols appearing across them. "Even if your aura is sealed those symbols in your eyes betray you."

"Kisama!" Inui growled as he punched at Ryuga who just ducked under it before he shot his leg up and kicked him sending him tumbling back. Ryuga then got up and slashed him across the chest.

Inui stumbled back as he held the wound on his chest as Ryua got in front of Moka. "Ore wa Moka-chan no Mamorushi ka!" he shouted as he blocked a punch from Inui before he cut his leg as he tried to kick him. Inui stumbled back as Ryuga tossed his sword into the air. Ryuga then jumped into the air with a spin as he kicked Inui across the face once before he landed and spun on his right leg before he delivered a straight kick to his chest sending him flying away.

Ryuga then grabbed his sword as it fell and got into his ready pose. Inui looked at Ryuga with anger.

"Teme, how dare you get in my way!"

"A faker like you should stop talking so high and mighty to me." Ryuga said as he crouched down next to Moka. "Because you need to deal with a real vampire now." Ryuga snickered as he unhooked her rosario.

Moka then changed as she and Ryuga both stood up. Inner Moka and Ryuga both stood before Inui.

"So you're this faker who dares threaten my outer self." Moka said, "You threatened to harm our friends if my outer self didn't do as you said."

"Is that it." Zaruba said, "Well you games are over now just submit and allow us to seal you horror faker."

"Fake, you dare call my power fake!" he shouted as he crossed his arms as his body rippled and changed into it's horror form as he towered over them. He was a black satanic monster with horns and snarling face, he had a pair of large bat like wings and a long tail, his legs where reverse jointed and ended in hooves. "Teme-tachi I'll enjoy eating you both! RAH!"

"Black horror Price, the son of the horror Ring, he is able to read the minds of others particularly women so he may pray on their insecurities and seduce them so he can then devour them."

"So he's nothing but a faker through and through." Moka said as Ryuga raised his sword.

"Yosh I'm going to enjoy cutting away your Inga!" Ryuga shouted as he jumped and slashed at Price who knocked him away with his tail but Ryuga rolled with the fall before he slashed his tail as it came for another strike. Price roared in pain, but as he did Moka slammed her foot into his face sending him flying back.

Price got up as Ryuga cut him across his back making him roar in pain again. Moka then kicked sending him back again as Ryuga jumped and did the same kicking his face. Moka dna Ryuga both landed in front of him as they both got into a ready pose.

"Teme! Why do you get in my way! Why are my deeds any different than other men who trick women!"

"It's not my job to judge people!" Ryuga said, "It's my job to protect them and cut down horrors! So that's what I intend to do!" he shouted as he charged and slashed ar Price. Cutting the side of his jaw before he and Moka both kicked his face sending him flipping back.

Ryuga then stabbed his sword into his arm and pinned him to the ground. The Soul Metal burned Price as it's extreme weight kept him pinned to the ground. Moka then kicked him across his face as Ryuga punched him back. Moka then jumped and kicked price again as Ryua caught her he then spun around as Moka kicked him again before Ryuga did the same. Moka then set Moka down as they both stared at Price who slowly looked up at them. Ryuga then pulled his left fist back as Moka tensed up her legs.

Zaruba then took his cue as he focused, Moka then concentrated her energy into her right leg as it started to glow faintly. Ryuga then punched forward as Zaruba spit our Mado fire that covered Ryga's fist in green flames. Moka then kicked her leg at the same time as their attacks met with Price's face sending him flying back, the force made the Garo ken fly out of his arm.

Ryuga then raised his arm as he caught the spinning sword. He then tossed it into the air as it spun it created a light circle. Ryuga then jumped over the circle he then came down through it as he summoned his armor. Ryuga then landed as his helmet was the only thing to come to him. The Garoken then flew back to his hand as it changed to it's true form as his helmet finally fell.

Garo then roared as he pointed his sword at Price. Price got up as he and Garo both jumped into the air. Garo then stabbed the Garoken through Prices arm as he tried to block his attack.

"I see, so you lost your mother and never knew your father!" Price said as he read Garo's mind.

Garo then kicked Price away as he landed. "Makai Knight, your heart is so full of pain...allow me to help you make it go away by killing you!" he roared as he swiped at Garo only for his arm to be cut off. "RAH!"

"Urasai! I will overcome my wounds and loneliness on my own!" Garo roared as he raised his sword. Moka looked at Garo as he said so. Garo then jumped as he slashed Price across the chest with a flash. Garo then landed on his knees behind him as Price's body started to glow.

"Kuso!" he cried he fell with his wings spreading out from pain, Garo then stood up as this happened making the wings look like they came from his back. The armor then flew off as the wings remained behind Ryuga before an explosion destroyed Price. Ryuga then swiped his sword to the side before he sheathed it.

"You truly are impressive Dogai Ryuga." Moka said as she walked up to him, even in her true form Ryuga was a little taller. "you know that the third rule he mentioned is no longer used by modern Vampires. Most Dhampirs are just bitter little brats who can't deal with their parents."

"I see," Ryuga nodded.

"I guess most open-minded and mature Vampires figured it a pointless rule." Zaruba said. "Well the book I read was pretty old." he snickered as Ryuga flicked his head.

"Yes that means no one can tell another vampire who they can and can't be with," Moka said as she walked up closer to Ryuga. "That means I'm able to do this." she said as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Ryuga put his hand to his cheek with a goofy grin as Moka put her Rosario back on. Ryuga then caught Moka as she fell.

"Ryuga your blushing." Zaruba said.

"Oh so I am." he said with a goofy grin. He then picked Moka bridal style as she smiled and nuzzled closer to him.

* * *

The next day Ryuga and Moka walked to school.

"Crazy day wasn't it." Moka said.

"Yup." Ryuga smirked. "But I'm glad everything's back to normal now." he said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Same here." Moka smiled.

"Or maybe things have changed if just a little," Zaruba said making Moka lookup at the Madogu. "Well just an old timers observation." he snickered.

"Ryuga!" Kurumu shouted as she tackled Ryuga from behind. "Now that things are fair again I'm going to get more serious." she said as Ryuga got back up.

"Is that so." he said as he dusted his cloths.

"Hai." she said as she kissed his cheek. "Now its even again."

"Hah it is." Ryuga chuckled.

"Hm...now both of them have kissed the knight on his cheek." Zaruba said setting off a fuse. "But who shall claim his first real kiss? Oh this should be exciting." he laughed.

"So Moka did the same." Kurumu said as she glared at her.

"It was pretty close to his lips too." Zaruba added.

"Zaruba!" Moka complained.

"Moka!" Kurumu called as she grew her claws.

"you enjoy this don't you?" Ryuga asked his partner.

"Hehe I don't deny it." he laughed as Kurumu kept chasing Moka. Ryuga then sneezed as this went on. "What's wrong Ryuga?"

"Nothing, just felt a chill all of a sudden." Ryuga explained as he rubbed his nose.

To Be continued...

* * *

"What it means to be alone..." Yukari narrated as Ryuga, Takeru and Aguri cut down horror familiars. "I thought I understood it well, yet I think there is someone who understands it even better then me." she went on as Ryuga was being covered in ice. "People feel alone, but they never open up to others for fear of being rejected." she finished as the three knights stood together in their armors as snow fell around them. "Next Time: Alone"


	7. Alone独り

[Insert Garo: Yami o Terasu Mono Op]

* * *

Alone

All was quiet in Youkai academy as it was the middle of the night. Everyone was asleep in their dorms, even Takeru slept in his dorm room this night. But that was besides the point.

A shadowed figure walked through the schools halls the figure was a tall male figure but his features were all hidden by the darkness. But he was reading from a book as he walked he then stopped at the Headmasters office.

"Matoku…" he sighed as he tried to open the door. He then slammed his book shut as he grabbed the skin on his arm. He then pulled at it and let it dangle from his wrist before it changed into a blade. He then cut the locks off the door before kicking it open. He then walked in and to the desk where he found a trunk. He then sliced the padlock off it and the trunk's lid flew open revealing several blades that held the essence of horrors.

"Ah found them." he smirked as he closed the trunk and lifted it under his arm. He then made his way out as the doors closed behind him.

* * *

Ryuga turned in his bed early in the morning.

"Oi Ryuga time to get up!" Takeru shouted tossing his pillow at him. Ryuga slowly sat up as he tossed the pillow away.

"What time is it?" Ryuga asked.

"Time to get off your lazy ass." Takeru commented as he was checking himself in a mirror. "We have to sell papers today come on."

"Hai…" Ryuga grumbled, it was still very early and it was a late start day but they still needed to get up early so they could sell the newest papers to the students early before school. "Zaruba wake up." he said as he grabbed his armor and duster.

"Why do I have to come, I'm not really a member." Zaruba complained but Ryuga just picked him up and put him on his finger.

"cause you accepted the contract now you're stuck with me." Ryuga sighed as they made their way out.

"I'm starting to rethink that now." Zaruba said.

"Too late you're stuck with us." Ryuga said as the knights all made their way out.

The three walked out to meet the girls and make their way to the Newspaper stand, they regularly left a few out near the lockers and sold the rest on the weekend to get funds for the club.

"Morning Ladies!" Takeru greeted.

"Morning." Ryuga added as Aguri just nodded.

"Morning boys." Moka smiled.

"Ryuga!" Kurumu cheered as she jumped at him.

"Kurumu wait!" Ryuga called as she knocked him over.

"Ah look at the lovebirds." Takeru snickered as Aguri cracked a smile.

"Kurumu!" Moka nd Yukari said.

"What I missed Ryuga I'm just get my daily dose of love is all." Kurumu smirked as Ryuga sat up.

"Must you tackle me every morning?" Ryuga chuckled. "I'm a master fighter, but even I get sleepy."

"Well you can come rest in my room." Kurumu offered. "All alone with me, but let's leave Zaruba at your place."

"Well thank you for being considerate." Zaruba chuckled.

"Alright thats enough from you." Yukari sighed as raised her Mado brush, she then waved in the air before a washbasin fell on Kurumu.

"Itai!" Kurumu called as she shot up. "Why you little flat chested brat!" she cried as she swiped at yukari with her claws.

"Well it's better than being a no-brain all boob bimbo." Yukari shot back.

"Bimbo!" Kurumu cried as they chased each other.

"Ah things never change do they." Takeru sighed.

"Let's just go." Aguri recommended.

"Right, come along you two." Ryuga said as he grabbed Kurumu and tossed her over his shoulder as he carried Yukari under his arm.

"Oh Ryuga." Kurumu sighed dreamily.

"Chotto! Why do they get rides!?" Moka shouted. The group just made their way as they ignored that last question much to Moka's ire, which was still cute. But one of the group even the expertly trained Makai Knights could sense someone spying on them. As they left a head of purple hair poked out and watched them.

* * *

After their little skirmish this morning, everyone made their way to their stand that Gin had already set up. The gang then got to work handing out papers. As usual they broke off into groups. Ryuga, Moka, Kurumu and Takeru acted as sales people or perhaps a more appropriate term is eye candy as people flocked to them just to bye papers. Aguri and Yukari worked on keeping numbers counting papers sold and money earned. Gin...well Gin was just being Gin as he disappeared for his "Research" yet again.

"Yoksha!" Takeru shouted as the finished. "Thats all of them baby!"

"Man that took a while." Ryuga sighed as he cracked his neck.

"Well luckily today is a late start." Aguri said. "Well I shall go take these to Priest Burai, before class starts."

"Cool, I'm going to go get a drink before class see you at the little party after class." Takeru said as he went his own way.

"Oh right, so we'll all meet up after class right?" Moka asked.

"Hai." Ryuga nodded as he rolled up a paper and hid it in his duster. Ryuga liked to keep a copy and save it for rereading, he liked to read his friends work it made him happy. Plus it came in handy when he had the runs.

"Ryuga we have a customer." Zaruba pointed out as Ryuga and the girls looked up.

"Excuse me." A calm, toneless female voice said. Standing there was a pretty girl, she had light purple hair which was long and reached to her her back. She had pure icy blue eyes. She was dressed in a different kind of uniform than most of her classmates; she had a light brown pleated checkered skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath and a yellow pendant. She wore long dark & light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg. "are there anymore papers?" she asked as she held a lollipop.

Ryuga looked around before he pulled his personal copy out of his duster. "Here, it might be wrinkled, but it should still be good." he smirked as he held it out. "On the house no worries."she then leaned in and took the paper.

"You ll get along so well…" she noted as she looked at Ryuga. "I don't understand."

"Eh well friends just get along." Ryuga smiled. The girl smirked as well as she turned to leave.

"Thanks for the paper." she said as she left.

"Ryuga, ano Ojou-chan do you know her?" Zaruba asked.

"Nope never met her." Ryuga said.

"I don't like her." Kurumu growled.

"Oh calm down would you. Not every pretty girl is competition you know." Moka said. "Besides thats what you use Takeru for." she smirked as Kurumu had a habit of pointing pretty girl in Takeru's direction when they got near Ryuga.

"Hey at least that perv is good for one thing." Kurumu shouted.

"Whatever lets get to class." Ryuga said as everyone followed him.

* * *

"Morning everyone." Ms. Nekonome greeted as she came in. "Today we shall be welcoming back a student who has been unable to attend more than half the first term." she said as the door opened. Everyone then paid attention. "This is your classmate Mizore Shirayuki."

"Eh!" Kurumu and Ryuga gawked as standing there was the purple haired girl from before. Mizore then bowed.

"Mizore-san has been awfully sick till recently, so I would like all of you to make her feel welcomed." Ms. Nekonome said, "Ah there is a seat near Ryuga-kun."

"Hai." Mizore nodded as she made her way to a seat in front of Ryuga's in the neighboring row. "Thank you sensei." she nodded.

"Oh I'm just glad you're feeling better." Ms. Nekonome said as Mizore looked back at a confused Ryuga.

"I am." she said with a faint smirk.

"Oh...looks like you've done it yet again Ryuga." Zaruba said aloud so only he could here.

"what do you mean?" Ryuga whispered.

"Hehe….don't worry about it champ."

After class everyone was excused for the day and Ryuga was walking down the halls after Moka dragged Kurumu with her to get supplies for the party. Ryuga was walking about on make shift patrol to make sure no horrors where loose during the day.

Ryuga then stopped in the middle of the hall as he felt something, Ryuga's hearing was one of his best senses and right now he could hear the footsteps of another person within the hall. He then looked back at one of the pillars.

"You can come out now." he threatened as he reached inside his duster and grabbed his sword. Mizore's head then poked out surprising Ryuga as he relaxed. "Shirayuki-san you scared me."

"funny your the one with a sword." she teased making them both laugh a bit. She then walked forward and pulled the paper Ryuga gave her from her sweatshirts pocket. "I read your article it's really good." she said raising the paper to hide her mouth.

"Really thanks, my works not anything special." Ryuga chuckled.

"But I like your work, your stories are always well written and very emotional. I can tell how you fell from them." she smiled. "The others are good too, but…"

"Aguri's are too statistic themed for a good read and Takeru's are, well they're just stupid facts about women and men." Ryuga chuckled. "Kurumu's are good for those who like to cook, and Moka's are nice too."

"Yes, but as I said yours are my favorite. I can really tell how kind you are, and how sad you feel to see people hurt." she explained.

"you must really like my work huh." Ryuga smiled, Mizore then blushed slightly as she pulled a notebook out of her sweater. It was an ornate blue book with a silver heat and white rabbit on the cover.

"Hai, I really like your articles so I saved them in this book," she explained as she handed it to Ryuga. Ryuga then opened the book as he read it over. He found Mizore commented on a few of his articles but he smiled none the less. He found it sweet someone took this much trouble for his work.

"This is sweet of you." Ryuga smiled as he closed the book and handed it back.

"Thank you." she said, she then blushed slightly as she grabbed the book and their hands brushed one another. "I like how your articles are from an outsider's point of view, it's something I can relate too."

"More then you think Ojou-chan." Zaruba whistled.

Mizore then looked at the sentient ring. "your Ryuga's pet ring right?"

"Pet! I'm no pet I'm his partner!" he stated proudly.

"Hah you admitted we're partners." Ryuga smiled.

"GAH!" Zaruba choked realising what he said.

Mizore chuckled a little at this. "It must feel lonely having traveled all those times with just a ring to talk to." she commented on some of Ryuga's tales of his adventures.

"Yeah it was kind of lonesome sometimes, but Zaruba's good company once you get to know him, and now I have people that make me feel less lonely here." he smiled as Zaruba smirked. "But I know the feeling of being alone very well." he said with a more serious expression.

"Then we do understand one another," Mizore smiled, "Do you want to hang out? I know a nice place." she offered with a small smile.

Ryuga looked into his eyes but regretted it she was giving him pleading eyes that he just couldn't say no to. It was just unfair.

"sure." Ryuga chuckled. "Just stop with the eyes it's too cute." he laughed as Mizore grabbed his hand and dragged him off.

* * *

Ryuga stood smiling happily as Mizore skipped a stone that made it five times before it plopped into the water.

"Not bad." Ryuga smirked.

"Thank you, here you try." she said as she placed a pebble in his hand.

"Alright." Ryuga smirked as he tossed one that kept skipping across the water till it reached the other end.

"Sugoi…" Mizore gasped. "your good at this."

"Well I guess swinging a sword around has made me pretty strong." Ryuga smirked as he flexed his arm.

"But's it's also given you a big head…." Zaruba smirked. Mizore and Ryuga both smirked at his remark.

"Zaruba's pretty funny." Mizore smirked with a slight laugh.

"Why thank you finally someone who gets me." Zaruba laughed.

Ryuga looked at Mizore as she smiled. He then smiled too making Mizore notice.

"What is it?" she asked curious.

"Nothing it's just you smiled, a smile looks good on you." he said happily. "A smile really suits someone like you Shirayuki-san."

"You can call me Mizore." she offered.

"Hai Mi-zo-re-san." Ryuga said with a grin as Mizore smiled.

"Ne Ryuga isn't the party going to start soon?" Zaruba asked. Mizore then frowned as Zaruba said this.

"eh you're right." Ryuga said.

"Ryuga-san is it alright if you stay just a little longer?" Mizore asked. "I get really lonely and when I'm with you I feel like I'm not alone anymore." Ryuga looked at her with a sad look before he nodded and put on a smile.

"Well I'm sure they won't mind if I'm late. Worse case is i get into an argument with Aguri." he smirked.

"Yatta!" Mizore cheered as she grabbed his arm. Ryuga then grabbed another pebble as they went about throwing more stones.

* * *

"Takeru put that down!" Kurumu shouted as delivered a flying side kick to the knights face sending him crashing out the window. A cookie then fell from his hands which Kurumu caught and put back on a tray labeled 'For Ryuga only, don't touch. OR ELSE'

"Wow thats some impressive air." Yukari whistled as Takeru hit a tree outside.

Gin then tried to sneak one only for Kurumu to deliver an Ax kick to his head smashing his face into the tile floor.

"I've warned the two of you don't touch them." she warned as Gin groaned in pain.

"It's probably for the best, these are laced with a powerful love potion." Aguri said as he sat as his personal desk in the club room. He was cleaning his soul metal arrow head. "But I doubt they will work Kurumu-san, most knights have trained their bodies to be immune to foreign toxins."

"Eh!" the girls gasped. "Ryuga's poison proof!"

"Yes, it's become common practice." Aguri explained.

"speaking of which why is Ryuga so late?" Yukari pondered.

"I don't know but he better have a good excuse." Moka pouted.

* * *

Back at the lake Ryuga laid down on the ground and used his arm as a head rest as he looked at the clouds, Mizore was doing the same at least three feet from Ryuga.

"You know your a really nice girl Mizore-san." Zaruba said as Ryuga had his hand with Zaruba across his stomach. "Why is it you don't have more friends?"

"I've just always been alone, I'm used to it by now." she said with a slight frown.

"That's not right." Ryuga said getting her attention. "Your a kind and great person. you deserve to have friends. Like mine." Ryuga said as he sat up. "I use to pretty alone myself with all my journeys. Now I have great friends, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, even Aguri and Takeru. Plus Zaruba." he smirked as he held up the ring who just grunted in agreement, but both of them noticed as Mizore tensed up.

"Do you want to go to where Akashiya Moka is?" Mizore asked coldly as Ryuga could feel the temperature drop. Ryuga then shot up. "Don't go Ryuga, if you do then I won't be able to ensure her safety. No...it's already too late." she said.

* * *

The door to the club room then opened as everyone looked up hoping to see Ryuga but only saw Mizore as she walked in...wait what?

"Shirayuki-san?" Moka asked as she got up.

"Hello pretty lady!" Gin said as he slid in front of her, but he kept sliding into the wall knocking himself out as the ground under him froze.

"Moka Akashiya...you're an eyesore, now disappear!" she said as she suddenly appeared before Moka and grabbed her neck. Mizore then pushed her into a wall as her hands started to tightly grip her throat choking the poor girl. Moka gasped for air as Aguri got up and aimed an arrow at her.

"Release Moka!" he shouted coming to the aid of his friends as he fired his arrow only for it to hit a wall of ice. "Nani!?" he shouted as his own feet froze in place.

"Stay out of my way." Mizore replied as she looked back at Moka as her hair turned to ice. "Now disappear."

* * *

"Oi what are you talking about?" Ryuga demanded. "what did you do to my friends?"

"Nothing yet." she said, "But soon you will not have to worry."

"Oi I am worried, they're my friends!"

* * *

"Oi what the hell!" Takeru shouted as he came in. He then noticed Mizore as she was choking Moka. "Hey let Moka-san go!" he shouted in anger as he crouched down to summon his armor, but midway through the spin he tripped. "Itai...what the fuck!" he shouted noticing his feet frozen.

"Baka! how the hell did you ever become a knight!" Aguri demanded as he used his arrows to pick away at the ice covering his legs.

"Moka!" Kurumu shouted as she summoned her claws and cut off one of Mizore's arms revealing to be made of pure ice. Mizore's face then cracked as the rest of her body was revealed to be ice.

"Do not interfere." the Ice clone said as it's severed hand was still choking Moka.

"It's a projection of her thoughts in an avatar like state." Aguri said.

"the hell does that mean?!" Takeru asked as he used his sword to try and break the ice covering his legs.

"It's a clone!" Aguri shouted. He and Takeru then kept trying to break the ice. Yukari then fired a blast of magic at the ice hand still holding Moka.

"Moka-san!" Yukari called helping her stand.

Takeru then broke the ice on his feet as he stood up. "since you're just a clone then I'm going to enjoy this." he said as he crouched down and drew the light circle. He then summoned Zen's armor. Zen then raised his sword as it was wreathed in crimson flames. Zen then stabbed it into the frozen floor as everyone was freed. He then jumped and slashed the clone the flames so intense the evaporated the ice clone to steam.

Zen then looked at everyone. "Everyone okay?"

"Wait what if Ryuga is in danger?" Kurumu asked as she helped Moka stand.

"right, I'll go find him!" Zen said as he jumped out the window.

* * *

"I won't let you leave." Mizore said as the lake and ground froze over. Ryuga's legs where quickly covered in ice. "As you can see I'm a Yuki-Onna so you won't be able to leave, Dogai Ryuga."

Ryuga looked at his legs as this happened. He then pulled out his Garo ken and used it to break away the ice but it was spreading to quickly. Ryuga stopped when Mizore put her hands to his face.

"Please stop resisting, I don't want you to be hurt."

"Mizore-san please stop this!" Ryuga said as he kept struggling.

"Ryuga! use Mado fire to melt the ice." Zaruba said. Ryuga then lifted his Mado Lighter and sparked it but he then noticed Mizore back away in fear from the flame. The flames also illuminated her face, nothing happened to her eyes, but the flame still scared her. Ryuga then realised, she was a Yuki-Onna and her and heat don't mix.

Ryuga then closed the lighter as the ice crept up his chest.

Mizore smirked at this Ryuga had given in.

"RYUGA!" Zen shouted as he ran in he then ignited his armor with crimson flames he then got between them as Mizore backed away from the heat.

"Wait Takeru…" Ryuga called.

"Kisama!" Zen roared. "Why did you attack us!? I know you're a Horror!" Zen then raised his flaming sword.

"Takeru!" Ryuga shouted as he pulled his sword out of its sheath and drew a light circle as he summoned his armor. The Garo armor then came down and broke through the ice to get to Ryuga. Garo then grabbed Zen from behind and tossed him away.

"Ryuga what are you doing!" Zen shouted as he tumbled along the ground. Garo stood between him and Mizore.

"Mizore-san wa Horror ja-nai!" Garo shouted as he raised his Garoken in defense.

"Ryuga…" Zen said as both knights sent their armors away. Ryuga then fell to his knees as his body began going in to temperature shock.

"Ryuga." Mizore said as she tried to help him. But Takeru beat her to it.

"Oi don't you go getting any ideas! you've already done enough!" he said as he pointed his sword at her. Mizore backed away as he said this. She then ran off as Takeru carried Ryuga off.

* * *

Ryuga came too in his room as Aguri was sitting near by. "So you've finally woken up. We were worried, your body had gone into shock from the sudden freezing to the burning of the Mado flames of Takeru's armor."

Ryuga then sat up as he looked for his sword. "Ryuga where are you going?" Zaruba asked as he was on his perch.

"To find Mizore-san." he said as he grabbed his duster.

"That's unwise, the Yuki-Onna are known for freezing the men they chose as their spouse, if you go back to her then you'll die from being frozen." Aguri told him.

"I don't care." Ryuga said as he grabbed his Garoken.

"Ryuga...why do you worry for this girl so?" Zaruba asked.

"She's in pain, alone." he said, "I can't stand to let that happen to someone like her. Besides if she goes on like this she could attract horrors. So I'm just doing my job." Ryuga smirked.

Zaruba looked at Ryuga as this made him think back. "Is that so. Alright then." Zaruba chuckled as he floated off his perch and into Ryuga's hand.

Aguri shook his head in annoyance. "Very well I shall help you." he said as the two made their way to leave.

* * *

"Eh Ryuga's awake!" Kurumu shouted as she was strangling Takeru.

"H...hai...he woke up a few hours ago and now he's searching for that snow girl…." he choked out as Kurumu tossed him away.

"Why would he go looking for her?"

"Ryuga could be trying to help her." Moka said. "Sure she did try to kill us but she wasn't a horror, so Ryuga must just want to help."

"Damn it thats one thing I hate and love about him." Kurumu sighed.

* * *

"Where Shirayuki-san lives?" Ms. Nekonome asked curiously. Ryuga and Aguris first stop was the teachers lounge.

"Hai… I need to speak with her as quickly as possible." Ryuga explained.

"Oh, how nice of you!" Ms. Nekonome smiled. "I know exactly where she stays so I can give you the room number."

"You sure you wanna do that?" asked a rough voice asked from behind.

Ryuga and Ms. Nekonome both turned from her desk to see who was talking. They found themselves looking at a man who was wearing track suit pants and a sleeveless shirt. His skin was tanned and he had red hair.

"She's dangerous, you know," the man continued. "A really unstable girl."

"Kotsubo-sensei?" Ms. Nekonome blinked.

"I'm just saying she's trouble," Kotsubo shrugged. "You know why she was gone so long, kid?"

"she was sick or something right?" Ryuga asked.

"What is your point sensei?" Aguri asked.

"That's the cover story," Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, she attacked a teacher, apparently for no reason. She just snapped all of a sudden."

Ryuga wanted to argue this but Aguri stopped him from doing so. "so you say she just attacked a random teacher, thats difficult to swallow."

"Maybe it is, but you're hearing it from the horses mouth." Kotsubo chuckled. "You see, I'm the teacher she attacked. Put me down for a while too."

"_Ryuga, this man reeks of Inga we can't belive him for a second." _Zaruba spoke mentally getting Ryuga's attention.

"Is that so." Ryuga said, he then ignored him. "Well I'm sure she had her reason." Ryuga said as he turned back to Ms Nekonome. "Sensei we'll take her address I really need to speak with her.

"Hey kid didn't you hear me." Kotsubo said.

"I don't believe it, Mizore-san...might be confused, but I know she's a good person." Ryuga said as he didn't turn around. Ms Nekonome smiled as she handed Ryuga a piece of paper.

"Arigato Sensei!" Ryuga said as he and Aguri made a run for it.

"Those two will be trouble." Kotsubo frowned as he left as well. Unknown to anyone a figure reading a book watched them before his eyes trained on Kotsubo.

* * *

Meanwhile, Burai and the headmaster were sitting in his office as they found the blades with the essence of all the horrors that the Knights had sealed and kept within box to be sent to the nearest watchdog had been stolen.

"Why would someone steal these horrors blades?" the headmaster pondered.

"Simple, there were some powerful horrors in their. they must have taken them for one reason or another." Burai said. "I pray that Ryuga and the others can handle what comes of this."

"Well I have faith in our young ones, they are our future." the headmaster smiled.

"Yes…" Burai smirked, "They are our hope for a future. We need to rest it all on their shoulders, but we must also help them by lightening the load. Mikogami, we can't just let them inherit all our burdens."

"Hai…" Mikogami smiled. "Then I shall call in some friends for assistance." he said. "You can help our little troupe of heroes mature, they can also use some upgrades." he said as he raised his hand as something appeared on his desk they were a pair of light purple demon horns. "These horns are from the first horror Ryuga cut down, thy will make fine pieces of soul Metal."

* * *

Ryuga came to Mizore's door as he knocked on it. "Mizore-san!" he called as he knocked more. He then put his ear to the door. But nothing, there were no memories attached to it. Ryuga then decided to hell with it and kicked in the door.

"Oi Ryuga!" Aguri shouted as Ryuga ran inside.

"she's not inside." Ryuga said as he came out. "come on Aguri!"

"Hai." he then tapped the silver earring on his ear. "Takeru, Moka, Kurumu she's not in her room where going to go out and look."

"Right!" Takeru shouted as he and Gin when searching near the gym.

"Alright." Moka nodded as she and Yukari where looking through the woods.

"I'll keep looking." Kurumu said flying through the air.

Ryuga and Aguri then made their way outside as they kept searching.

* * *

Mizore sat on a cliff near the back of the school that overlooked the red waters. She was thinking, she tried to freeze Ryuga, yet he protected her from his friend that came to save him. Don't think about that sentence to much. Ryuga tried nothing but to be her friend, to be close to her, but she ruined it, by attacking his friends and trying to freeze him. Now he was hurt because of her.

"Well, well, well," she heard a voice. "Alone again, huh, Shirayuki?" Mizore spun around and saw the gym teacher, Kotsubo.

"Kotsubo…sensei?" Mizore backed away from the grinning teacher.

"You know, it's funny what kind of card life deals you," he said as he approached her, grinning lecherously, "You said you liked me and then you attacked me."

"You were taking advantage of me," she defended. "You tried to force yourself on me!"

"Well, nobody is going to believe you anyway," he said. "I mean it's a teacher's word against a student's." He finished, "That's why you were hiding yourself and now you're doing the same thing." He then lunged at her and pinned her to the ground. She struggled against him.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Oh, don't be like that," he licked his lips. "Just let me do whatever I want and I'll put in a good word for you. How's that?"

Mizore's eyes were filled with fury her hair then turned to ice as her hand was covered in ice she threw a punch that kocked the man off her and over the cliff. He screamed as he fell and Mizore suddenly felt horrified. She'd just killed a teacher, she realized.

She looked over the cliff to see if he was alright, which she doubt, but she still did it, "SENSEI!"

She couldn't see anyone and she started to cry. Standing up, she turned away from the cliff when all of a sudden something grabbed her by the ankle and pulled. She screamed as she was being pulled off the cliff but she grabbed onto the edge and looked down over her shoulder to see Kotsubo had assumed his true form, a kraken. He had an octopus on his back along with several tentacles.

"Now I'm pissed off you little bitch! you couldn't just let me have my fun!" he roared.

Mizore's grip weakened as Kotsubo tried to pull her down, his extra tentacles then raised up as several kept him stuck to the cliff wall. His grin got even wider.

"HA!" someone roared as a sword cut off the tentacle holding Mizore's ankle. Ryuga then grabbed Mizore as she fell. He then stabbed his sword into the wall as he grinded down it till he stopped above Kotsubo and kicked him in the face sending him into the water below.

"He should be okay, he's an octopus so he doesn't have many bones to break." Ryuga smirked as he was pulled up by Aguri who had a rope tied to Ryuga's waist.

Mizore looked up at Ryuga who still held her in his arms. "Ryuga…" she said looking up at him.

"Daijobu…" Ryuga said "I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're alright." he smiled as Mizore's eyes started to water she then cried into Ryuga's shoulder. Ryuga just sighed as he placed his hand on her head. "Oi, oi it's alright you can stop the water works."

At the bottom of the cliff Kotsubo climbed out of the water as he glared at the top.

"Hurts huh?" a voice asked as he saw a figure above him. "Here let me help." he said as he pulled out several daggers he then jumped and stabbed them into Kotsubo's shoulders and back. Kotsubo screamed in pain as all the daggers were absorbed into his body that started to change as multiple different features developed on his body.

"Ryuga a horror!" Zaruba called as something climbed from the cliff. Ryuga, Aguri and Mizore looked up at a giant ink black octopus creature with a what looked like an armored shell covering it's head, it's tentacles looked like sick amalgamations of limbs with painted on symbols. It had one large cycloptic red eye that stared down at them.

It's tentacles then hit the three youths sending them flying back.

"Minna!" Takeru shouted as he came up to them.

"Holy shit!" Gin shouted seeing the horror. "What the hell is that!"

"It's an amalgamation horror." Burai called as he walked in. "It is every Inga horror we have cut down since we came here all in one body." he explained. "Who ever has absorbed them will be able to influence its actions."

"Damn it!" Takeru complained.

"give it your best from the start!" Ryuga shouted as the knights all got upfront.

"Ryuga you and Takeru try to attack it's main body, Aguri give them cover and if possible fire your Soul Metal arrowhead into it's eye." Burai instructed, "We shall cover your attack!" he said as he fired a spell at a tentacle. "Attack!"

"HAI!" the Knights shouted as they charged forward. Ryuga and Takeru cut down several tentacles as Aguri fired arrows only for them to be blocked. Kurumu and Gin used their claws to keep tentacles away from Priest Burai while Moka, Yukari and Mizore stood behind him. The three knights stopped a few meters away from the horror, Ryuga raised his sword as Aguri held his bow in front of him and Takeru slammed his sword to the ground.

The three then summoned their armors in flashes of light. The horror looked at them as it's tentacles lashed at them. But Zen charged forward first and blocked all it's attacks. Garo followed behind him as Gai was last in the line. Zen slashed down more tentacles while several were blasted away as Gai jumped off Garo's back. He then fired ten arrows at the horror that all hit it's main body making it scream in pain.

Garo and Zen took a chance and jumped and tried to slash at it but two tentacles knocked them flying back. Gai fired more arrows but another tentacle grabbed him and lifted him into the air where it began to constrict around him.

Garo got back up first as he charged and cut down more tentacles. He then ignited his blade with Mado fire as he launched a sword beam of green flames at the Horror only for it to create a net of tentacles.

The Tentacles then flew at Garo only for Zen's sword to slashed them all away before it flew back to it's owner. The two knights nodded as they looked at each other and both charged again. Garo knocked the tentacles away as Zen ignited his entire armor in flames. A tentacle came at them but Garo blocked it with his sword by holding it up straight cutting it in two only for it to wrap around the knight.

Zen kept going as he jumped and charged at the horror his flaming body burning tentacles as he passed them. the horror's eye trained on him and it sent a barrage of tentacles that all burned on contact. Zen kept going but the barrage of limbs was almost too much as he was being pushed back before he was finally sent flying his flames being put out as he landed in front of the others. The mass of tentacles then swallowed Garo.

"Ryuga!" Moka shouted as this happened. Burai created a barrier that blocked the tentacles.

"Rago!" he called as his Makai beast came out. "Free Aguri!" he ordered as the beast ran across the air to Aguri where it started to bite the tentacle holding him.

Zen then got up. "I'm going again!" he shouted as he charged and started to hack away at the wall of tentacles but several of the tentacles wrapped around his lime as he did so.

"they're running out of time…" Burai said as the knights were all riding out the armors time limit. "Ryuga!" he called getting Garo's attention as he struggled to escape his fleshy prison. "Don't give up your Garo!"

"Who's giving up!" Garo roared as he raised his left arm. "Zaruba!" he shouted as the Madogu breathed green flames into the tentacles around them. All the tentacles caught fire as Garo jumped out. He then ran across the largest tentacle to the horror whose eye trained on him it's eye then turned to one of anger as Garo got closer. It's eye started glowing as it began to fire blasts of energy. Garo raised his sword to block them as he walked forward but each one knocked him back further.

"_**Why!?"**_ the horror demanded as it kept focusing on Garo, "_**Why do you protect someone who has no one. That girl is all alone who would notice if she disappeared!"**_

Garo looked up as Ryuga grinded his teeth under the helmet. "Mizore-san…." he grunted as more blasts hit him. "Mizore-san is not alone!" he shouted as he started marching forward as he walked into the barrage of blasts from the horror. Garo soon neared the horrors main body as he slashed it's eye making it scream as a tentacle knocked Garo flying back.

Mizore watched Garo as he landed before them. She smiled as the tentacles broke through Burai barrier, just as they were about to come at Mizore looked up as all her emotions about Ryuga surged causing a sudden cold wave that froze the horrors' tentacles all the way to it's body.

Everyone then looked at her in amazement as her hair turned back to normal. Rago then freed Gai as he landed on the ground. Zen then burst free as well. All three knights then stood side by side.

"Todomeda." Garo shouted as Zen and Gair charged forward. Garo then raised his sword as it was wreathed in green flames, "Takeru!" he shouted as he slashed his sword sending a sword beam of Mado fire to Zen. Zen jumped and stabbed his sword into the flames as his body entered blazing arment.

"Aguri!" he shouted as he sent a sword beam to Gai who caught it with his bow. The three knights then charged as they were all in Blazing arment.

"HA!" the knights shouted as they jumped at the horrors body as the raised their weapons. Zen and Garo slashed their swords creating a flaming X in the air that Gai aimed his flame covered Soul metal arrow head. He proceeded to fire his arrow as it went through the X as all their flames merged together into a multi-colored flaming arrow.

The arrow then pierced the horrors eye with a loud crash before it's body exploded sending all the knights skidding back across the ground. The three knights all stood straight as the ice that covered the horror fell around them as snow as their Mado flames were put out. They all sighed as their armors flew off them and back to their home dimensions.

The three knights then fell to their knees in exhaustion.

"That was such a pain." Ryuga sighed.

"Ah that was so creepy." Takeru muttered.

"Thank god it's over." Aguri panted.

"Ryuga!" The girls called tackling him down.

"How come Ryuga gets the reward?" Takeru complained.

Burai walked up them with a smirk.

"That's done." he said as they all got up.

The group then made their way to leave, as Mizore was led by Ryuga.

* * *

the group of heroes walked back to the main school building.

"Mizore-san you know you're free to join us." Ryuga offered.

"Really?" she asked in disbelief.

Ryuga just patted her head. "Of course." he smirked.

"Oi Ryuga!" Kurumu called as she glomped Ryuga from behind. "Stop cheating, you already have me!" she whined.

"Oi Kurumu cut it out already." Moka complained as she tried to pull her off.

Everyone shared a good laugh till they all stopped. Standing in their way was a shadowed figure who whistled a creepy tune. He was was a horror, he was tall as the guys with a black skeletal face and other black bone like armor over his arms hands, legs and chest. his body was a dull silver and white with black patches over his body, he also looked like he had a hood on. He also had two coat tails that hung around his waist.

"Horror!" Burai shouted as everyone stopped.

"Greetings…" he said as he held a book in his hand that he closed. He held up a book that's title read 'No Longer Human' he then put it away behind his back. "Makai Knights, you may call me death." he joked with a snicker as he walked forward. "It appears you defeated my little lab experiment." he noted as he walked towards them.

Ryuga was the first to act as he slashed at horror who raised his hand to block it. Ryuga then pulled his sword back but the horror delivered a palm strike as his hand released a golden glow that pushed Ryuga against a wall. The now revealed Madou horror kept his hand pointed at Ryuga as the light literally drove him up to the wall.

"AH!" Takeru shouted as he slashed at the Madou horror only for it to deflect his blow with a kick before he kicked Takeru across the face. Aguri then fired an arrow but the horror caught the arrow mid air and tossed it away.

Ryuga jumped and slashed at the horror only for the horror to jump over him and kick Ryuga across the face sending him tumbling back. As the horror landed he ducked as Rago attempted to pounce on him. He then blocked a blast of lightning from Burai before he jumped back from a rock falling on his head. He then grabbed a punch from Gin before tossing him into Aguri. Ryuga then jumped as he swung his sword and summoned Garo.

Garo slashed at the horror who just kicked Garo's chest sending him flying into a wall. The Garoken fell to the ground as the Madou Horror lifted Garo by his high black collar. The Madou Horror punched him across the face sending him into the wall again.

The Madou Horror ripped one of the ribs that made chest armor off as it shifted into a scythe. He swung his scythe around before bashed the back of the head across Garo's helmet before the bottom of the shaft sending him flying off to the side.

Takeru and Aguri both jumped into the air as they summoned their armor. Zen and Gai both slashed down at the horror, but their attacks ther blocked as the horror raised it's scythe behind his neck to block their attacks. The Madou Horror pushed the knights back as he jumped into the air and kicked back sending the two knights skidding back.

Garo then jumped in and kicked at the horror but the horror just blocked it before he kicked Garo's chest sending him flying away. He then slashed Zen across the shoulder before he swung around and slashed Gai. He then stabbed his scythe into the ground and delivered a scissor kick to Zen's face before he spun and kicked Gai sending them both back.

The Madou Horror then spun his scythe around as he slashed all three knights knocking them back. But as Garo skidded back he grabbed the Garoken. Garo jumped forward and slashed at the horror who used his scythe to block only for Garo to cut the weapon in two.

The Madou horror looked at his weapon before he took the end with the blade and slashed Garo across the chest. Garo got back up and retaliated as he slashed the horror across the chest. This released another light that sent him flying back again. The horror then spun around and slashed Zen before he punched Gai in the face, he then struck the bladed of the scythe to Zen's shoulder as he used it to support himself on his hand as he kicked Gai as he jumped at him and then he twisted and kicked Zen's head sending him back as well.

Both knights tumbled across the ground as their armor was released. The horror smirked as he raised the scythe blade to cut down the two knights, but his hand was then severed by the Garoken. Garo then punched the horror across the face sending him flying back. The horror skidded to a stop on his feet as he landed. Garo then charged but the horror raised his stump of a hand releasing a larger than normal flash that hit Garo and caused his armor to turn gold knocking him back. But Garo stepped forward bit by bit as his armor smoked and Ryuga writhed in pain from the burning armor.

"RAH!" Garo roared as he grabbed the horror and punched his face as his armor receded. Ryuga stood there as the Madou horror just laughed.

"you interest me Garo." he said as his hand regrew. he flexed his fingers as he closed his hand and punched Ryuga sending him to the ground. He then grabbed his head and lifted him up. "I like you, it's not often I meet people like you." he smirked as he dropped Ryuga on the ground. He then looked up as he stopped. "Sorry but it's time for me to go, I'd love to play more but bosses orders."

He then jumped away before he faded away into the night sky as a blur. Ryuga looked up before he fell down.

"Ryuga!" everyone called as they came to check on him.

"He's out cold but fine." Burai said as he held Ryuga up.

"who was that Madou Horror?" Aguri asked as he stood up.

"I don't know." Burai said as looked at the unconscious Ryuga, everyone then help move Ryuga to his room so he could heal.

To Be continued...

* * *

"People have regrets and fears." Ryuga narrated as Aguri was firing arrows in the woods. "Like the fear of never being able to live up to others expectations " he went on as Aguri talked to a girl with a smile on his face. "But we all want to be ourselves and express ourselves. Without worry of disappointing others." he finished as a paint splattered Aguri held a bunch of arrows in his hands and charged. "Next time: Hunting"


End file.
